Caged
by Wolflover235
Summary: Castiel and Gabriel are both Alphas of the Novak pack. Sam and Dean are Omegas from a pack that had formed an alliance with them. what happens when the four get captured and put in cages? Rated M for language and future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So. I'm sure some of you are probably tired of the common werewolf/wolf AU's but, this came out of nowhere and hasn't left me alone since. So, here it is.**_

 _ **The first part of the story will be an extended version of the summary.**_

 _ **Next thing to note:**_

 _Italic '...'_ means characters talking via mind link

 _Italic "..."_ Means characters talking in wolf form.

Regular "..." means characters talking in human form.

 _ **Now, with that said. Enjoy chapter 1.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

Castiel and Gabriel are leaders of the Novak pack.

Why two alphas?

They were brothers, and since their pack was fairly large, they both agreed to lead together. Since their mother and father died in previous pack wars.

Pack wars were quite common in the werewolf life.

Constant greed for more land.

For a long time, the Novaks never lost a war.

During a recent war, another pack had entered their land seeking alliance.

They were known as the Winchester pack, and were oppsoite of the Novaks. Their numbers were small. Ranging to about 8-10 wolves.

While Castiel's pack ranged to over 30.

Numbers mattered in this world.

The two packs merged together, and the fight continued.

By the end of this battle, another war was won, but this one came with more casualties than usual.

Majority of the Winchester pack died, including the Alpha pair in that pack, who died protecting their younger ones.

Those _younger ones_ were the only survivors.

Sam and Dean Winchester.

Castiel was the first to step forward, taking in the two as if they were his own pack.

They were around their teens, an age appropriate to train.

As time passed, he got to know the two wolves better.

They were brothers, Dean being the oldest, protective of his younger brother, and too dominating for his own good.

Luckily, when Castiel would show his own dominance, the older Winchester's wolf instincts would kick in, naturally submitting to him.

They _were_ Omegas, after all.

* * *

A couple years passed, and the pack wars had lessened over time.

Castiel and Gabriel had both grown closer to the Winchesters.

They interacted more than anyone else in the pack.

The Winchesters never showed fear to the Alphas, they sometimes saw each other as their equal.

The pack had never been so peaceful.

Until, one day, Hunters began coming closer and closer to their lands.

Castiel had had his fair share of humans, but was either able to negotiate deals with them, or just simply scare them away.

He'd never had to _kill_ a human though.

This day, however, was different.

The Hunter or _Hunters_ had apparently came into their territory undetected.

The pack was sleeping while Castiel and Dean patrolled one side of the territory, and Gabriel and Sam patrolled the other.

They had each formed their own close friendship with one another.

Suddenly, before either group could even react, a loud _bang_ sounded, and their worlds fell dark.

* * *

Dean awoke to the feel of a metallic floor and one hell of a headache.

He groaned, lifting his head, slowly opening his eyes.

There were two things he realized right away.

One, he was in wolf form.

Two, this definitely wasn't home, neither did it smell anything like it.

Fully awake and alert now, he jumped up, glancing around him at the bars that surrounded him.

A... Cage?

He was in a fucking _cage?!_

It was pretty large, too large for a single wolf. He could probably even fit in here in his human form.

 _"Welcome back Dean."_ Castiel's voice sounded behind him, making him jump.

Dean turned to face the Alpha, who was also in wolf form.

 _"Where are we? What the hell are we doing here?"_ Dean demanded.

 _"I am just as clueless as you are. I woke up about an hour ago. I tried to break through the bars, but, it's strong. I think it even contains some wolf's bane."_ Castiel explained.

 _"Great. Just great."_ Dean said, sitting down, annoyed.

Suddenly, he realized.

 _"Wait... Where's Sam?!"_

 _'Sammy?!'_ Dean called through mind link.

 _'Dean!'_ Sam called back.

Dean felt slightly relieved to hear his voice again, but also worried.

They were either not far from pack territory, or...

 _'Sammy... Where are you?'_

 _'I... I don't know. I'm in some cage. Gabriel's here too.'_ Sam said.

' _Hellooo.'_ Gabriel proved his point.

Dean rolled his eyes, Gabriel could be annoyingly enthusiastic even in the worst of times.

 _'Are you hurt? Injured?'_ Dean asked.

' _No. My head hurts a little, but, I'm fine.'_ Sam said.

' _Yeah. Same here.'_ Dean said.

 _'Gabriel. Have you any luck on contacting the pack?'_ Castiel broke the conversation.

 _'No. You?'_ Gabriel asked.

 _'No. We must be too far away. Keep trying. See if I can't find out how to get us out of here.'_ Castiel said.

' _Good luck brother.'_ Gabriel said.

' _Sammy. Stay safe.'_ Dean said.

' _I will.'_ Sam said.

' _Don't worry. He's all in good hands in here.'_ Gabriel said, and Dean swore he could practically _see_ the wolf wink.

' _Gabriel. Don't even.'_ Dean growled through the link and out loud.

' _Stop worrying Deano. I wouldn't harm a single hair on his... Well,_ _ **fur.'**_ Gabriel said, ' _Now. If you don't mind. I need to concentrate. Buh-bye.'_

Then, the group's mind link broke.

Leaving them alone in the cages once again.

 _"Gabriel_ _ **is**_ _an Alpha. So technically, he can do whatever he wants with Sam."_ Castiel spoke up, breaking Dean from his thoughts.

He snapped around to the other wolf, _"Not to_ _ **my**_ _brother!"_ He growled warningly.

 _"Watch your tone with me."_ Castiel warned.

 _"_ _ **Bite**_ _me."_ Dean snapped back.

In that moment, all Dean could see was a black blur, before he found himself on his back, the large black wolf standing over him.

 _"You are in_ _ **no**_ _position to speak to me that way! I am your Alpha and you are to treat me as such!"_ Castiel growled warningly.

Rarely had he had to resort to this type of aggression, but when it did, it would scare the living shit out of Dean.

Not this time.

For the longest time, they remained in this position. Both baring their teeth at one another.

Dean tried his best to resist the Omega in him, he really did, but resistance was definitely not in his favor.

After what felt like _hours,_ the grey wolf finally stopped growling, tilting his head back and to the side, showing a sign of submission.

Castiel stood over him for a few more seconds, before finally moving off of him.

Dean slowly got up, watching as the Alpha walked to the other side of the cage, before sitting down, seeming in thought once again.

 _"How long will we be in our wolf forms anyway? I've tried to revert back, but...-"_ Dean trailed off.

" _Our wolf comes out naturally when we are in grave danger. So, naturally it still feels that way. Depending on how long we'll be here. It'll take some time before we gain control again."_ Castiel said, still not facing him.

 _"Well that's just fan-friggin-tastic."_ Dean scoffed.

 _"I will find a way out, Dean."_ Castiel said.

 _"Yeah. Seeing as nothing's worked so far."_ Dean said sarcastically.

Castiel growled lowly.

 _"Fine. fine. While you stand there looking all high-and-mighty, I'm going to get some sleep. Whatever they gave us is still making me tired as hell."_ Dean said, before laying down, finding sleep almost immediately, despite the floor conditions.

* * *

-Sam-

* * *

 _"Sam. Sammy. Wakey wakey. Come on out of it already._ _ **Sammy!**_ _"_

Sam jumped up quickly, surprised to find himself standing on four paws.

 _"Well. Good morning sunshine."_ Gabriel said next to him.

Sam glanced at the Alpha next to him, who was also in wolf form.

 _"Where are we?! What are we doing here? Why are we in a cage? Why are we-"_

 _"Calm down, Sam. We're in a cage, I don't know, and I don't know."_ Gabriel said, answering his questions in order.

Sam took another look at his surroundings. The cage was pretty large. Large enough they could practically run around or even shift into their human forms.

 _'Sammy!'_ Dean's voice broke through his spinning mind.

' _Dean!'_ He replied.

Sam could practically hear him sigh in relief, then:

' _Sammy... Where are you?'_ Dean asked warily.

' _I... I don't know. I'm in some cage. Gabriel's here too.'_ Sam said, trying his best to describe his surroundings.

' _Hellooo'_ Gabriel's voice joined the mind link, and Sam glanced back at the golden wolf.

 _'Are you hurt? Injured?'_ Dean asked.

' _No. My head hurts a little, but, I'm fine.'_ Sam said.

' _Gabriel. Have you any luck on contacting the pack?'_ Castiel suddenly broke in.

' _No. You?'_ Gabriel asked.

' _No. We must be too far away. Keep trying. See if I can't ifnd out how to get us out of here.'_ Castiel sighed.

' _Good luck brother.'_ Gabriel said.

' _Sammy. Be safe.'_ Dean said next.

' _I will.'_ Sam replied.

' _Don't worry. He's all in good hands in here.'_ Gabriel spoke up, moving up next to Sam, and he tensed when he felt the Alpha's tail caress his, curling around his lower back.

' _Gabriel. Don't even.'_ Dean warned, and even growled through the mind link.

' _Stop worrying Deano. I wouldn't harm a single hair on his... Well,_ _ **fur.**_ _'_ Gabriel replied, before removing his tail from sam's as if he had never done it, ' _Now. if you don't mind. I need to concentrate. Buh-bye.'_

From there, everyone's mind link seemed to break off. Leaving them to their own thoughts.

Sam glanced behind him, where Gabriel had moved to another part of the cage, sitting still and silent.

" _What are you doing?"_ Sam asked.

" _Trying to contact the pack."_ Gabriel said absentmindedly.

" _If it hasn't worked before, then how-"_

 _"Sammy. In any other position, I wouldn't mind your open talking. But right now, I need to have a clear mind."_ Gabriel finally snapped lightly, facing the brownish red wolf.

Sam jumped, ears and head lowering in shame.

Gabriel had to give him a double look, eyes widening slightly.

 _Damn it, why did he have to give him that_ _ **face**_ _?_

He sighed, _"Look, I'm sorry."_

 _"It's okay. I'll just... Sleep."_ Sam said.

 _"Sam...-"_

 _"I'm tired anyway. Let me know if you find out anything."_ Sam said, before curling up and finding sleep almost immediately.

* * *

 _\- Dean -_

* * *

Dean awoke the next day-... morning? Night?

He didn't know, being locked in a cage in a dimly lit room.

When he awoke, he noticed two things.

One, he had managed to return to his human form during sleep.

Two, a warm and fluttering feeling was forming in the pit of his stomach, sending heat throughout his whole body.

Dean sat up, confused by the strange feeling.

' _What the hell?'_ He thought to himself.

Before he could think more on it, he could hear a low growl coming from his left.

Dean turned his head to see Castiel standing only about a foot away from him, also in human form.

"Cas. What... What's going on?" Dean asked.

Castiel didn't answer, another growl emitting from his throat.

"What's with you? Is this about yesterday? Yeah, I get it, I stepped outta line, but I asked forgiveness didn't I?" Dean asked.

Castiel took a couple steps towards him, almost predatorily.

Dean's eyes lowered, growing confused and concerned.

Something was off.

Castiel was in human form, yes, but... His eyes were a piercing golden color, as if in mid-shift, with pupils dilated, and was that... _Lust?!_

Dean was about to ask again what the hell was wrong with him, when another wave of energy he could only describe as euphoria struck.

Then, it occurred to him.

He had gone into heat, and Cas could _smell_ it.

 _'Shit.'_ He cursed to himself.

Castiel took another step forward, growing closer and closer.

Dean took a step back, "Cas... Whatever you're thinking, whatever you're _feeling._ _ **Don't**_."

Castiel growled again, taking a few more steps, feet growing to inches.

"Cas..." Dean said warningly, "I don't want to have to hurt you."

That seemed to set something off in him.

With a loud growl, Castiel quickly lunged at him, like a predator catching prey.

"Cas no!" Dean said, before preparing himself.

Just as the Alpha reached him, Dean brought his fist forward, punching Castiel's jaw as hard as his wolf strength would let him.

Surprisingly, it forced him back a couple inches, before falling to the ground, unconscious.

" _Son_ of a bitch!" Dean cursed aloud, nursing his sore and slightly bleeding hand.

He stared down at the still unconscious Alpha before him.

Another wave of euphoria went through his body, making his emotions go haywire.

He forced to keep himself in check, however.

As he stared down at Castiel, realization hit him.

 _'Holy shit. I just knocked out the Alpha.'_

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, strange place to end this, but, there were many places before I wanted to end this, and after seeing the total words of this chapter... I'm not really pleased. So I'm glad I kept it going this far.**_

 _ **Sorry about the sudden "one plot to the other" kind of thing. Or if it was a little rushed. It should be good and smooth from here on out.**_

 _ **Let me know what you guys think! ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Well, thank you guys so much for the reviews and favorites. The first chapter was kind of bumpy, yeah, but... I think it's starting to get better. I finished this chapter only hours after I posted chapter 1. I've been planning a lot of it, so, I'm hoping to keep this fast-paced. I'm almost done with chapter 3, about to work on chapter 4, so maybe, I'll be able to upload a chapter every day?**_

 _ **Anyway, review replies:**_

 _ **LunaticFringe'sAngel-LA15:**_ _Yep. Wonder how Cas is gonna react to that? I'm glad you decided to give this story a chance. Even though, I might read a few vampire AU's here and there, I don't think I could write one. Just... Kinda out of my league. Also, I find it kind of weird that I decided to make Sam and Dean omegas, but... like you said, it isn't heard of much. So I hope you enjoy that._

 _ **VegasGranny:**_ _Well, the Sabriel will be a little slow and kinda later on, but yes. It will happen._

 _ **Alright, one last note, I kind of made a small change to chapter 1. Nothing really major, and if you don't really want to go back and read it, I'll just say that here, I decided to make Cas' eyes golden again when in wolf form. I thought blue would be cool and unique, but... Since his eyes are already blue in human form, what's the point?**_

 _ **Anyway, I'll stop jabbering now and let you read what you came for:**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

 _'Sammy. We have a problem.'_ Dean said, after he had made as much distance from the unconscious Alpha as possible.

 _'Yeah. I think I know what it is. I'm feeling it too.'_ Sam said, sounding out of breath, even through the link.

' _You too? What the hell's going on?'_ Dean asked.

 _'It's perfectly natural. All of us go into Heat eventually. I take it this is both of your's first?'_ Gabriel asked.

' _Uh. Yeah. I... Guess so. I just had to deal with Cas, so.'_ Dean said.

' _What happened?'_ Sam asked, confused.

' _I don't know. He just... Looked different. I don't think I've ever seen him like that.'_ Dean said, glancing over at the Alpha.

 _'What do you mean?'_ Sam asked, still not picking up.

 _'He... His eyes had shifted, he looked like a friggin' animal looking at me like I was prey. he almost friggin'_ _ **jumped**_ _me.'_ Dean said.

' _My god. Are you okay?'_ Sam asked.

' _Yeah. I'm fine. I, uh, kinda knocked him out.'_ Dean said.

' _You did_ _ **what**_ _?'_ Sam and Gabriel said simultaneously.

' _Well. What else was I supposed to do? I don't think he was attacking me. I think he was going for something else.'_ Dean defended.

Suddenly, Gabriel chuckled through the mind link.

' _What's the hell's so funny?'_ Dean demanded, not seeing anything to laugh about.

 _'Uhh. I honestly don't think Cassie has smelled someone in Heat before. And if he has, he's been pretty damn good at keeping control. So if that's the case, why he reacted that way to_ _ **you**_ _, I don't know.'_ Gabriel said.

' _Well. That's helpful. What am I supposed to do? Who knows how long we'll be here, and I_ _ **am**_ _locked in this cage with him, I can't fight him forever.'_ Dean said.

Gabriel sighed, ' _I don't know. Kick him in the balls and tell him you're not interested.'_

Dean rolled his eyes, ' _Like that will work.'_

Then, he could suddenly hear Sam whimpering through the mind link.

' _What... Is going on over there?'_ Dean asked.

' _Nothing. Sam is just getting a little... Excited, due to the Heat.'_ Gabriel said.

Dean frowned, remembering the encounter with Cas.

 _'Gabriel. If you so much as_ _ **think**_ _-'_

 _'Relax. I'm not going to do anything to your brother. No matter how hormonal he is right now- Stop it!'_ Gabriel broke off, snapping lightly at Sam.

The words didn't soothe Dean at all.

If Castiel could break that easily from Dean's Heat. Gabriel couldn't possibly...

' _Anyway. Just let me know when Mr. High-and-mighty wakes up. And I'll try to slap some sense into him.'_ Gabriel said.

Then, the mind link broke off again.

Dean sighed, focused on Castiel once again.

He'd only been out for a few minutes, and no doubt it wouldn't take long before he woke up again.

* * *

\- Sam -

* * *

"Sammy. Stop. I know this is new for you, but you shouldn't act on your instincts like this." Gabriel said, surprisingly able to remain in control.

"Have I ever told you that I've always found you rather sexy?" Sam asked, lightly nuzzling the Alpha's neck.

He knew this wasn't supposed to be allowable, but... he couldn't stop.

"Thank you for the compliment, Sam. But I'd rather hear it from a clear-minded you." Gabriel said.

Sam suddenly pulled away from him, a look of shock and hurt in his eyes, "You... You don't care about me?" He asked.

"Sam... I... it's complicated. We can't-"

"Oh I see. It's because I'm an Omega isn't it? Fine, be a dick." Sam snapped, before casually morphing into his wolf form, and leaving the stunned Gabriel alone.

' _What... The hell just happened?'_ Gabriel asked himself, confused by the whole ordeal.

He took a peek behind him at the pouting wolf.

He groaned, ' _This was going to be a fun joyride.'_

Gabriel wasn't sure how Dean was fairing with his Heat, but Sam...

Sam was a complete teenager because of it.

He had to be prepared for a lot of mood swings.

* * *

Dean wasn't wrong.

About half an hour later, Castiel began to stir, before alertedly sitting up, as if ready for an attack.

"Hey, woah, woah. Take it easy." Dean tried to soothe the Alpha.

Castiel focused on him, somewhat relaxed when he sensed no danger.

"Are you... Back to yourself? Or do I need to put you out again?" Dean asked warily.

Even though he was a safe distance away from him, he still felt tense.

Castiel gave him a look of confusion, "What? Ow, my head. I'm bleeding? Did the humans come by or something?" Castiel asked as he continued to survey himself.

"No. That was me." Dean admitted.

"What? Why?" Castiel asked, slight anger brewing in his eyes.

"You mean... You don't remember?" Dean asked, growing confused as well.

"Remember what?" Castiel asked impatiently.

Dean stared at him incredulously. _He didn't remember?_

"Dean. What happened?" Castiel demanded.

"Oh, nothing. Just that you tried to _mate_ me." Dean said calmly, not even bothering beating around the bush.

Castiel's eyes widened to large discs, leaving his dark blue eyes fully visible.

"Do you remember now?" Dean asked.

Castiel continued to stare at him, a look of horrification forming on his face.

"N-no. I... Must have lost control for a second. When I caught your scent." Castiel said slowly.

"A _second?_ More like 5 _minutes._ I almost broke my hand trying to take you down." Dean said, finally expressing his anger on the Alpha's actions.

"I... I-I'm sorry, Dean. I'd never mean to hurt you." Castiel said, pleading with his eyes for him to believe him.

"Yeah well, shoulda, coulda, woulda. You can say that, but there's no guarantee it won't happen again." Dean said.

"Dean. I lost control because the scent was new to me. I had smelt Heat before, but, never this strong. I have control now. I promise, it won't happen again." Castiel said.

Dean just sighed, keeping to his side of the cage, glancing out of it, ignoring anymore of his pleas.

* * *

A couple days passed, and Dean's anger had faded towards Castiel.

They had begun talking again, even if they had kept their distance.

Castiel explained the basics of Heats, and what to expect, which, Dean was unsure he was ready for.

Later that day, one of their captors made their first appearance.

A human walked into the room, a cloak keeping their face hidden.

"Who are you? Why have you done this?" Castiel demanded.

The figure stopped before their cage, tossing something in, hesitating for a few seconds, before walking away.

Castiel and Dean both glanced down at the single slab of raw meat that laid between them.

Raw...? That human had just given them this like they were some dog-

Oh right. They were.

Dean's stomach began to reply to the smell of fresh meat.

He ignored it, however, turning his attention away from it.

He knew the rules. Castiel ate first.

However, a few seconds later, the familiar sound of the object landing on the floor sounded closer to him.

Dean turned to see the meat sitting closer to him.

It hadn't been touched.

Dean glanced up at the Alpha, fully cautious of his actions.

"Eat." Castiel said.

Dean stared at him with slight surprise, before covering it with a glare, "Nah, I'm fine, thanks-"

"I _wasn't_ asking." Castiel broke him off, his voice growing deeper in a demanding tone.

Dean shut his mouth at that, glancing down at the small portion of food.

His stomach growled again, demanding him to ignore the rules and chow down.

Finally, he picked up the piece of meat.

When human, he preferred it cooked, but, when this hungry, he didn't care.

Before he knew it, the only thing that was left was the blood of the meat on his fingers, which he was licking clean.

He paused however, when realization hit.

He had eaten the whole damn thing.

Dean looked up at the Alpha still sitting across the cage from him.

He had a neutral expression on his face.

"Uhh. Sorry." Dean said slowly.

"It's fine. I intended for you to eat it all." Castiel said.

Dean stared at him suspiciously, "Why? I know the rules, so do you."

"That's for if we were with the pack. Right now, this is about survival. I have stronger metabolism being an Alpha. right now, you need it more than I do." Castiel explained.

Dean continued to stare at him, still trying to process his sudden change.

Finally, he just decided to let it go.

"Okay. Well... Thanks, I guess."

Now, he was beginning to grow tired.

His constant need to stay alert and prepared had taken quite a toll on him.

"Dean." Castiel spoke up again.

"Yeah?" He focused on him again.

"Can I ask you something?" The Alpha asked.

Another look of confusion crossed Dean's face at the sudden need to ask permission.

"Well, if I said _No_ you'd probably still ask it anyway, so, shoot."

Castiel's eyes lowered, a look forming that Dean hadn't seen before, and it made him nervous.

"Are you... Afraid of me?" Castiel asked, finally meeting his eyes again.

Dean was brought aback by the sudden question. Where did that come from?

"Uhhh. Well... I _respect_ you, as Alpha, but-"

"No. I mean. Are you _afraid_ of me?" Castiel asked, eyes full of curiosity.

Dean's eyes lowered more into confusion. What the hell got into him?

"Are you afraid that... I would hurt you?" Castiel continued to ask.

Dean finally shook himself from his stunned state.

"Uh. No. I... I don't." Dean said, part of him trying to say it was a lie. "Why?"

"It's just... Ever since that day, you havent moved from that spot. And every time I even try to approach you, you tense and flinch. I'm still truly sorry, for what happened. It won't happen again. I will never hurt you." Castiel promised.

Dean stared at the Alpha, stunned again.

He began to feel a mix of emotions flood through him.

Happiness, excitement.

Damn it.

This happened quite often, but Dean managed to keep himself in check with his Heat.

Finally, he cleared his throat, "Okay. Um, yeah. I appreciate that. I appreciate the comforting thought."

Castiel lowered his eyes, seeming slightly hurt by the Omega's lack of reply.

"Anyway. I'm going to get some sleep. Don't... Try anything while I'm out." Dean said.

Castiel nodded, his expressions reading he wanted to say more, but decided against it.

Dean nodded, before laying down.

He had his back facing the Alpha, but kept all senses on high alert.

As he laid on the cool ground, trying to find sleep. His Heat began rising again.

It was sending signs and shocks through his body constantly.

One of them constantly being desire.

And that desire was for some reason being aimed at the Alpha. Maybe because he was the closest person within range he was responding to?

Dean soon shut it out, however.

It couldn't happen anyway. If Cas kept to his word, he wouldn't have to worry about his lust-filled eyes again.

With that thought and many others, he finally found sleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N: This was a little short in my opinion, but... I had to stop it here.**_

 _ **What is to become of the night?**_

 _ **Hmmm...**_

 _ **Anyway, let me know what you think so far!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Warning: Lemony lemon.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3:**_

Another few days passed, and Dean was soon finding it hard to fall asleep.

It wasn't because he wasn't tired, he'd _wanted_ to sleep, until Castiel would tell him he had found a way out.

No. he found it harder to fall asleep because his Heat was getting stronger every day. He was surprised but relieved Castiel hadn't reacted to it yet.

Instead of sleep, Dean laid there, curling himself into a friggin' ball.

His Heat had given him intense dreams, that always had him waking up in cold sweat.

He would dream about the Alpha finally coming over, pulling him close, and doing things to his body that he never thought possible.

Now, he had to resist every urge in him not to cross to that other side of the cage and attempt to relieve that need.

Dean knew the boundaries, he'd be rejected in a heartbeat.

Another wave of intense emotions overcame him, and he whined out loud, trying to ignore them.

"Dean?" Castiel finally spoke up, seeming to notice his sudden state.

Dean whined again, hearing the Alpha's voice did not help things one bit. It made it worse.

Dean curled up even more, whimpering like a friggin' puppy as he fought the Heat's overwhelming effects.

"Dean." Castiel spoke again, more worried this time, and he could hear him begin to approach him.

"Stay back! I can't... I can't control it. I can't-"

Before Dean could even try to finish his warning, he felt a pair of hands forcefully begin to roll him over.

"No, Cas." Dean said, forcing himself out of the grasp.

"Dean. I can help you with this. If you just let me." Castiel said.

Dean was a little surprised at how less demanding he was, with Castiel being Alpha, denying him should have upset him by now.

"Dean." Castiel spoke again, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Dean shivered at the sudden touch, his emotions going tenth-fold by the one touch.

Then, his desire began to go somewhere else.

"Fuck!" Dean growled out loud.

"Dean. Tell me what's wrong." Castiel continued to try and reach to him.

Dean finally uncurled himself, no longer able to comfortably stay in that position.

' _Damn it. No no no no.'_ Dean begged his body to show him a little mercy.

"Dean!" Castiel finally spoke in a demanding tone, forcefully turning the Omega to face him, "Tell me. What's wrong. I am here for you. You don't have to suffer it alone."

Dean stared at him for a second, those dark oceanic eyes wide with concern.

"I...-" He broke himself off. He couldn't possibly say this to the _Alpha._

"What?" Castiel asked roughly, showing through his eyes that he could trust him.

Finally, Dean couldn't hold it back anymore. The pain was too much.

"I... I'm _hard,_ Cas!" He finally ground out, feeling regret right as he said it.

Castiel's eyes lowered in slight confusion, as if trying to understand the Omega.

Then, it hit him.

The scent, the meaning. Everything

Another wave of hormones came over Dean, sending shocks all throughout his body, suddenly finding it harder and harder not to just... _touch_ himself right then and there.

Apparently, Castiel was already one step ahead. He didn't hesitate.

Dean tensed as the Alpha's hands moved towards the buttons of his jeans.

"Cas... What are you doing? What are you doing?!" Dean asked in a frantic voice, his body suddenly refusing his attempt to jump away from him.

It was like he was paralyzed, and all he could do, was watch as Castiel carefully unbuttoned his pants, relieving the strain on his hardened member.

"Cas... Please, don- Ahh!" Dean was too late on his please, his voice broken off with a strangled cry as Castiel grabbed hold of him.

It was... The most intense feeling of pleasure he had ever felt, and he liked it, despite the small part of him that wanted to beg the Alpha to stop.

This wasn't right, but Dean began to not care.

"Ah! Cas! Cas!" Dean chanted his name desperately as his hips began grinding up against the hand.

"It's okay, Dean. I'm going to take care of you." Castiel soothed, before taking the moment even further.

His hand suddenly slid under his boxers, causing them to push down enough to reveal the fully erect arousal to him.

Dean cried out to the touch, his lust filling him so much that he couldn't _stand_ it.

"Let yourself go, Dean. I want to feel you come, by my hand, my touch." Castiel said, sounding breathless, as if he was feeling the effects too.

"Cas. Please." Dean attempted one more time to come to his senses to stop him. But he knew, he was already at the point of no return.

"Shhh. Come for me Dean." Castiel whispered.

Then, as if his very body obeyed his words, Dean threw his head back as an immense, overwhelming sense of relief came over him.

His release came hard and fast. And for that split second, he didn't care that the contents of his release was flowing around the hand that never released him, until it was over.

Dean went lax against the cold floor, taking a moment to find his breath again. And his thoughts.

He forcefully perked his head up, however, when he heard the sound of tearing fabric.

A small amount of panic began flowing through his body from what had just happened.

Castiel had torn off a good portion of his own shirt, before carefully cleaning up the _mess_ off of both of them.

He had a passive expression on his face the entire time.

It confused Dean. How was he not affected? By any of this?

"What... why..." Dean managed out lightly, but he was still breathless. And tired.

After the intense orgasm he had just witness in his life, it really took all the energy out of him.

The effects of his Heat had died down, for now. Feeling satisfied that its lust had been fulfilled.

"You should sleep, Dean. we'll talk more when you wake up." Castiel said, as he finished cleaning them up, and returned Dean's jeans to their proper position again.

Dean still stared at him, panic still wanting to take over.

Despite how relieved he felt by finally getting what his body yearned for, he still knew the consequences.

Castiel noticed his hesitation, "Dean. Sleep now." He said, lightly stroking the side of his face.

Finally, he couldn't fight the darkness anymore. The last thing he saw was deep blue captivating eyes, before sleep finally took over.

* * *

Sam and Gabriel had been getting along well.

Despite Sam's childish personality at times, as long as he could stay close to Gabriel. He was happy.

Gabriel still hated the fact that a week must have passed by now, and they still hadn't gotten out.

Only one human had made themselves present, but hidden behind a cloak.

1 week and only one meal was brought to them.

Like the good-natured Alpha he was, he had left it to Sam.

He had declined the offer a couple times, until Gabriel just upright said, "Sammy. I will shove it down your throat if I have to."

That was the end of that.

Soon, they were resting again, Sam always cuddled close to him.

"Gabriel?" Sam mumbled, half asleep.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Do you think... We could ever... _Work?"_ Sam asked, clearly struggling with what he wanted to say.

Gabriel stared down at him. he knew what he was talking about. He had been mentioning it a lot when he was drunk with desire.

But right now, he seemed in perfect control.

"Sam..." Gabriel paused. He had always liked the Omega. Yeah screw the rules, he liked him.

"I'm not saying this because of the Heat. I mean it. I... I like you Gabe. And more than just friends, like we used to be." Sam said, turning to face him.

An immense feeling of instinct filled Gabriel's senses. It wasn't the Heat.

Gabriel just wanted him. Really wanted him.

He held it in, however.

"Sam... I can't deny to you that I feel the same way. But... This, isn't the time or place I want us to think or start anything." Gabriel said.

Sam sighed, sitting up a little better to face the Alpha, "And... When we _do_ get out of here?"

Gabriel stared into his beautiful doe eyes, becoming entranced by them.

"Then I'll be yours." He managed under a whisper.

Sam's eyes lowered, admiring the Alpha, feeling relieved by his words.

Then, he carefully lowered himself closer to him, hesitating for a split second, before pressing his lips against Gabriel's.

The Alpha had clearly tensed by the careful movement, and Sam was beginning to wonder if he had overstepped his boundaries.

Then, Gabriel's lips began to move against his, a hand slowly sneaking its way into his hair.

Sam deepend the kiss first, but never took it any further.

Being held and loved by his Alpha was enough for him.

* * *

Dean slowly began to rouse from sleep, feeling as if he were hungover for some reason.

He felt comfortable, however.

He could still feel the cold floors under his back, but his head was resting on something tough but comforting at the same time.

Dean finally decided to open his eyes, only to meet a pair of dark blue eyes staring down at him.

After a moment of staring at them, seeming in a daze, realization hit him.

His head was comfortably resting against Castiel's lap.

After processing this information and position, he quickly sat up, making a little distance from the Alpha.

"What the hell, Cas. What are you-" Dean trailed off as memories began to flood through him.

Castiel touching him. It was like one of his dreams he had had, but it was _real._

His eyes widened in horrification of the memory, staring at Castiel again.

"Dean. Are you okay?" He asked, confusion and concern in his eyes.

"I... W-Why... W-why did you do that?" Was the only smart sentence he could manage.

"Do what, Dean?" Castiel tilted his head.

"You know..." Dean said, emphasizing the term, hoping the Alpha would just pick up.

"You needed help, Dean. I provided assistance." Castiel said.

Dean felt his cheeks grow warm, "D-don't say it like that. Just- why?"

"I am your Alpha. It's my responsibility to make sure you are well-kept." Castiel said.

Dean snapped out of whatever incoherent feelings he felt in that moment, snapping his attention directly to the Alpha, "You're... Responsibility? So you just did... That, out of dignity of being an Alpha?"

Saying the words out loud made him even more pissed.

"Dean, that's not what I m-"

"You know what, screw you Cas. I never asked for your help, yet you felt _obligated_ to just come and jerk me off, for what? Your own enjoyment?" Dean snapped, making even more distance from him.

"D-" Castiel tried again.

"No fuck you. Don't e _ver_ touch me again. Or I will kick your ass." Dean cut him off once again, returning to his own solitary corner of the cage, as far away from the Alpha as he could manage.

He was fully prepared for Castiel to attack him any moment.

The Omega in him was telling him he severely screwed up talking to an Alpha that way.

However, minutes passed and nothing happened.

Silence fell throughout the room, and Dean began to imagine Castiel disappearing into thin air. Away from him.

* * *

Gabriel sat up slowly in the middle of the night.

Yes, he had begun to sense the day and night changes.

A sudden rush of emotion went through his body, and they came directly from his brother.

The emotions were nothing but pain and despair.

The amount of sadness he could feel from him almost made _him_ feel that way.

"Damn." He managed out loud.

"Wha-" Sam sat up tiredly.

Gabriel chuckled weakly, "Well. I don't know what was said, but Cassie is pretty messed up by it."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes, not able to process many words.

"Me and my brother have formed a tight bond, enough to where we've been able to sense each other's emotions. Cas' right now... Damn." Gabriel repeated.

He had tried to mind link him, but he was being blocked out.

"I think... Your brother may have actually hurt his feelings. And that's saying something coming from Cas. He's never been one to show weak emotions." Gabriel explained.

Sam stared at him, surprised.

If what he said was true, didn't that put Dean in danger? Even he would know not to go too far with an Alpha.

He had tried to mind link him, but he too, was being blocked out.

What had Dean gotten himself into?


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Well... Time got away from me, so I'm posting this a bit late.**_

 _ **Review replies:**_

 _ **LunaticFringe'sAngel-LA15:**_ _Yes. I kinda feel like I can express that even more since... Even though I made Dean an Omega, he's still tough and doesn't really listen to anyone. So he and Cas have to learn to see eye-to-eye sometimes._

 _ **VegasGranny:**_ _That I have planned a while back, and you won't find out until a few more chapters. And, the 'captors' just captured a group of werewolves, they technically don't have to keep them well-kept. Cause... You know humans sometimes..._

 _ **Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4:**_

3 whole days had passed of complete and utter silence from both cages.

Gabriel had tried non-stop to get in contact with his brother.

The pain was still evident in him, which made him sad but mad at the same time.

He swore, whatever he did, he was going to beat the living shit out of Dean for whatever he had done.

By the third morning, while Sam was still asleep, Gabriel had managed to finally break through his brother's barrier.

' _Cas! What the hell is going on?!'_ Gabriel demanded.

He had intended on making the question calmer, but after 3 days of being ignored...

' _Nothing Gabriel.'_ Castiel said.

Damn. Even through the mind link he _sounded_ broken.

 _'What the hell did he do to you? What the hell did he do to make you like this? If he hurt you I swear-'_

 _'No. It... It was my doing.'_ Castiel said quietly.

Gabriel remained quiet for a few seconds, brought aback by the answer.

How could _this_ be any of _his_ doing?  
Finally, he took a deep breath, ' _Okay. Okay. Let's rewind a little bit. What happened.'_ Gabriel asked.

 _'I... I hurt Dean.'_ Castiel said.

' _... Okay. Like, physically or- wait... You_ _ **didn't**_ _-'_ Gabriel broke off, remembering how Dean had described Castiel's state when his Heat first started.

' _No. I didn't. I mean, I didn't mate him, but...'_ Castiel trailed off.

' _But what? Cas just tell me? Your silence has been killing me for three days now.'_ Gabriel said.

Castiel sighed, ' _The other day. Dean's Heat was beginning to get a little overwhelming for him. He began to get sexually aroused, so I-'_

 _'Okay... Cas. TMI. Skip the unneeded description please. What happened after?'_ Gabriel cringed at the description his brother attempted to give. Even though, he was surprised he had made such a move.

' _Okay. After... it was done. He went to sleep. And when he woke up, he started asking questions. Which I answered honestly, but... One answer came out wrong.'_ Castiel said.

' _What did you say?'_ Gabriel asked, being prepared to side with him and still call Dean a dick for what he did.

' _He asked me why I did it. And... I... I just told him he was my responsibility.'_ Castiel finished.

Gabriel took in the information, for the first few seconds, his brain wouldn't comphrehend what it meant, then, he began to make a conclusion.

' _I messed up Gabriel. I made it sound like I didn't care. And I do... I_ _ **do**_ _care for him. But now... He hates me.'_ Castiel said, his voice cracking at the word _hate._

Gabriel let out a breath, feeling sympathy for him.

' _He won't even look at me. What do I do?'_ Castiel pleaded.

Gabriel sighed, that Omega had him really messed up for an Alpha to feel _that_ vulnerable.

' _Well...'_ Gabriel finally started, ' _For now. I suggest you just give him space.'_

He hated sticking up for Dean, but...

' _It's been three days.'_ Castiel reminded.

' _I know. You just have to let him cool off. It may take another three days, but I think he'll come around.'_ Gabriel said.

He felt another wave of pain coming from Castiel.

' _Damn. You have got it bad, don't you?'_ Gabriel said, almost in a joking voice, _almost._

' _Shut up.'_ Castiel finally managed, in a stronger tone this time.

' _Ah. There he is. Chin up, little bro. It'll get better.'_ Gabriel said.

' _I don't know.'_ Castiel said, full of doubt.

' _It will. And when we get out of these cages, I am going to give him a swift punch in the face.'_ Gabriel promised.

Castiel growled lowly through the mind link.

' _Ugh. Get some sleep Cassie. let me know what happens. I'll be here to talk. Okay? Always.'_ Gabriel said.

' _Okay.'_

With that simple reply, Castiel broke the mind link.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

Alphas could control who they communicated with in a mind link. So if they didn't want others tuning in, they could make it that.

"Nothing. Just your brother being a dick." Gabriel said.

Sam sighed, rolling his eyes, "Can you at least fill me in on what happened?"

"Fine." Gabriel sighed.

* * *

When Castiel had broken the mind link with his brother, he was left alone once again.

He glanced over at the Omega, who hadn't moved from his spot.

He had phased a couple times, taking his anger out on the bars of the cage, and swearing at them to open so he could get out and leave this forsaken place.

Castiel sighed, leaning back against the cage, attempting to find sleep again.

It was the only way he could pass time.

* * *

Another couple days passed.

Another human came in to bring another piece of meat to them before leaving again.

Castiel glanced at Dean to see if he'd react to the actions.

Still nothing.

He sighed again, turning away from both him and the food.

Even though what he told Dean was true, he was beginning to get hungry too.

But right now, he didn't feel he deserved it. He didn't feel like he deserved anything.

* * *

"Okay. This is ridiculous." Gabriel sighed.

"What?" Sam flinched slightly at the Alpha's sudden outburst.

It's been almost a week and that Omega still hadn't snapped out of his temper tantrum.

It pissed him off because _one,_ Dean was an _Omega_

 _Two,_ Castiel's state began to deteriorate more and more.

The Alpha was practically depressed.

Quite frankly, he was afraid he was going to try something stupid.

Scratch that, he already was.

He was refusing to eat.

No doubt he'd given the last meal to Dean. Now... No one was doing _anything._

 _'Dean. I swear to god. If you do not snap out of this. I will find a way out of these bars and I will break every bone in your body.'_ Gabriel finally sent a mind link to the older Winchester.

' _Fuck off, Gabriel.'_ Dean replied, before blocking him out again.

* * *

Dean laid staring out of the cage. Glancing at the bite marks his wolf had made on the bars.

Things were so quiet now, he almost couldn't stand it.

But he wasn't about to ask Castiel to help with that.

He awoke sometime during the day to strange noises coming from behind him.

Castiel, for some reason, sounded like he was out of breath.

Dean shook it off.

He had smelt tears from the Alpha a couple times the past few days, but he paid no heed to them.

However, this time, he began to grow a little more curious. He didn't smell tears this time, and the noises Castiel was making sounded like he was struggling for breath.

He'd regret this, but Dean finally decided to sit up, about to ask what the hell was up with him.

However, his words were stuck in his throat when he saw the position before him.

Castiel was curled up on the floor, sweat covering his entire body, his eyes looking slightly disoriented.

"Cas...?" Dean spoke up cautiously.

No reply.

Whatever state he was in, he seemed unable to reply.

"Cas?" Dean stood, a small tinge of worry forming in him.

He had never seen the Alpha in this sort of position.

Dean had finally decided to close the distance between them, cautiously kneeling down next to him.

"Cas? Hey." Dean laid a hand on his shoulder.

He almost wanted to retract it as soon as he did.

He was burning up!

"Cas? Hey. What's wrong with you?" Dean asked, forcing the Alpha to face him.

All he received was a look of pain in his eyes.

' _What the hell.'_ Dean exclaimed, a feeling of panic wanting to form.

' _Gabriel!'_ Dean tried.

' _Oh. Look who's finally t-'_

 _'Something's wrong with Cas!'_ Dean said.

' _Well no shit Sherlock.. You made him feel like trash, do you know that?'_ Gabriel said.

' _No god dammit! I mean there's something_ _ **wrong**_ _with him. He's burning up and he's not responding.'_ Dean said.

Gabriel hesitated at that.

' _What do I do?'_ Dean asked.

' _Uh... damn it. I can't mind link him. What else can you say about his state?'_ Gabriel asked.

' _Uh. He's shaking. His eyes look disoriented. I don't think he recognizes anything around him. Not even me.'_ Dean said.

Gabriel was quiet for a while.

' _Hello?'_ Dean reminded the other Alpha of his presence after a good three minutes had passed.

' _Okay. I think... I think he's just dehydrated. I'm surprised he was the first, but...'_

 _'That's great. But we don't have anything. How am I supposed to help with that?'_ Dean asked.

Gabriel went silent for another few seconds.

' _I have an idea, but...-'_

' _Well. What is it? Don't just beat around the bush.'_ Dean demanded.

' _Okay. Even thought there is no way to get water. I think... Blood maybe help.'_ Gabriel said.

Dean's brows furrowed together, he had never heard of that before. ' _Blood? How is that supposed to help?'_

 _'Well. You're no Alpha, but, maybe, a little extra wolf's blood can give him the strength he needs. Especially yours.'_ Gabriel said.

' _Why me?'_ Dean questioned.

Gabriel scoffed, ' _Would you just shut up and do it? If he dies of this, I_ _ **will**_ _kill you.'_

Then, the mind link broke off.

Dean looked down at the Alpha again.

He had never seen such a strong being get so broken down like this.

He'd be damned if he didn't say he felt sorry for him.

Finally, Dean reached forward, managing to pull him into his lap to where he could cradle his head.

' _This is stupid.'_ Dean thought to himself.

Without wasting another second, he sunk his elongated canines into his wrist, making a bite deep enough where it would take a while to heal.

When he felt the blood slowly dripping down his arm, he released his wrist, before focusing on the Alpha again.

"Alright Cas. Drink up." Dean said, carefully cradling his head, bringing his wrist to his mouth.

For a while, Castiel didn't reply to it, the blood dripping on the corners of his mouth, some actually reaching his mouth.

He gagged when enough of the blood made it down his throat.

"God dammit, swallow it, don't breathe it!" Dean snapped at him, continueing to coax the Alpha to respond to his attempts.

"Come on!" Dean said, nearly wanting to withdraw, seeing as he was choking on the blood rather than drinking it.

However, right before he was about to, he felt Castiel's mouth slowly enclose around the cut on his wrist.

Dean gasped at the unexpected touch, but felt relieved more than anything.

He had stopped shaking now, his main focus seeming on Dean's wrist.

Two hands enclosed around Dean's arm, forcing his wrist closer to the Alpha's mouth.

Dean gasped again when he felt his teeth nip into the wrist, drawing even more blood for more access.

An immense wave of emotion flowed through him as time passed.

He watched with admiration and relief as Castiel continued to fulfill his needs.

He was becoming ligh-headed, but not in a bad way. His breath began to turn raspy, almost labored as he revelled in the feeling he could only describe as ecstasy.

"Cas." He breathed out.

As if he had heard him for the first time, Castiel's mouth lososened around Dean's wrist, tongue darting out to gratefully heal the given wound.

When that was done, he finally glanced up at Dean.

His eyes were golden for a split second, before they slowly changed back to their original color.

"D-Dean." He managed in a whisper, a look of surprise crossing his face.

Dean silently helped him up more, making sure he could sit up on his own, before releasing him.

Castiel continued to stare at him, a confused and questioning look on his face.

"Don't do that again!" Dean snapped at him, trying to hide the last remaining worry from his voice.

Castiel tilted his head, "Dean, I-"

"And eat this. You need it more than I do this time." Dean said, tossing the few days old meat to him.

Castiel glanced down at the object, before looking back up at Dean.

"You... Saved me?"

It was a question.

"You're welcome." Dean said, sitting down again, this time a little closer to him, just to keep an eye on him.

Castiel lifted an arm, wiping away the remains of Dean's blood.

"Thank you, Dean."

"Yeah. Sure. Are you good now?" Dean asked.

"Yes. I supposed Gabriel gave you the tip?" Castiel asked as he reluctantly picked up the piece of meat.

"Yeah. Did it work?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Thank you again." Castiel said.

"Alright. You can stop with that. I wasn't going to sit here and let you die." Dean said.

"For a while, I thought that was what you wanted." Castiel said quietly, staring down at the food.

Dean snapped his head up to the Alpha, a look of surprise crossing his face.

"After what I said..."

"Cas. Cut the crap. I don't... I'm not even upset about that anymore." Dean said.

"You're not?" Castiel looked up at him, a look in his eyes that made Dean's stomach flutter.

"No. Right now I'm more pissed that you let yourself get into that state." Dean said, "You're an Alpha for fuck's sake."

Castiel lowered his gaze.

Dean was still upset, and that's what continued to hurt.

After he had finished the last of the meat, he had laid down, feeling drained and tired.

His last focus was Dean's face before sleep took over.

* * *

Dean watched as the Alpha slept.

He let out a deep breath of relief, a lot of his tense muscles loosening.

He had spent so long hating him, for the most ridiculous reason, he couldn't even remember a valid reason to what sparked it.

What had even sparked any of this.

He had done nothing but degrade the Alpha during their entire stay here.

The fact that he hadn't attacked him for that completely boggled his mind.

Dean took another deep breath.

What had ever happened between them?  
He could remember how close they were before. They understood each other. Trusted each other.

Then, his Heat came.

Even though he had been scared and pissed when Castiel had tried to go after him the first time, every instinct in his body wanted to _let_ him.

It wasn't the instinct to submit. No, it was something else.

"Dean." The soothing voice quietly called his name, making him react to the name.

He looked over at Castiel, who still appeared to be asleep.

Dean's eyes lowered, did he... Dream about him too?

That made him curious as to what he was dreaming of.

He sighed, quickly brushing the thought away.

He laid down himself. Drowsiness catching up to him from the previous event.

He fell into a light sleep, keeping his senses up for any possible signs that Castiel would have another episode.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Whew. Finally got around to finishing this. I'm still working on future chapters, but have felt too lazy to actually retype them, lately.**_

 _ **Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Well... Sorry for the nearly 1 week wait. I've still been working on Chapter 6. I've hit a few bumps in the road with it, but I think I got past them. Which means, that chapter should be long. Key-word Should. I usually use a word count generator when I finish every chapter to make sure it meets my minimum/maximum standards. And those words counted are before I write the Author's note.**_

 _ **Anyway, I'll stop ranting now.**_

 _ **Happy 4th of July everyone!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5:**_

When Dean finally awoke, there were two things he noticed.

One, his back hurt like hell from sitting up, sleeping with his back resting on the cage.

Two, he could feel a heavy sensation on his chest. As if someone were sitting on it.

Well, he wasn't far off.

When he finally opened his eyes, they were met with a lock of black matted hair, some of it tickling his neck.

He then looked down further, to see the sleeping Alpha resting comfortably against his chest.

Well, at least _one_ of them were comfortable.

After a few minutes, he was highly debating waking him up and telling him to get off, but... As he continued to observe those peaceful features, he couldn't bring himself to.

Dean sighed, resting his head against the bars again, ' _Great.'_

He really wanted to get up and stretch his tightened muscles.

' _Great what? How's he doing?'_ Gabriel suddenly spoke up.

Dean slightly jumped, not noticing he might have sent that through the mind link.

 _'Uhhh... He's good.'_ Dean said.

' _That's not comforting Dean. Did he drink the blood? Did it help?'_ Gabriel asked.

 _'Yeah. It did. He's... Slowly recovering. He's asleep right now. I think that's best for him to do right now.'_ Dean said, glancing down at him again.

Gabriel sighed through the link, ' _Good. Now, can I lecture you on your recent behavior?'_

 _'No. You can't.'_ Dean said, rolling his eyes.

 _'Fine. I won't. But I_ _ **will**_ _warn you, hurt him like you did, again. I swear if we ever get out of here...'_

 _'Yeah. You'll kill me. You've been saying that a lot lately. Do you know that?'_ Dean said.

 _'Well, you've acted like a complete asshole since we came here. You've been treating Cas like crap, and why he hasn't gone after you is beyond me. Probably because he cares about you.'_ Gabriel said.

Dean's eyes lowered in confusion, glancing down at Castiel again.

' _Yeah. Bet you had your head so stuck up your ass you didn't consider how he felt? Well guess what Deano. He cares about you. He's always cared about you. I just hate that it's had to come from me and not him. You've scared him into feeling ashamed to even tell you.'_ Gabriel said.

Dean was silent, still not responding.

Ever since Castiel drank his blood, he had been overcome by emotions, and he could only define some of them as _his._

 _'Dean.'_ Gabriel spoke up again.

' _Yeah. I get it. I gotta go. He's starting to wake up.'_ Dean said before breaking the mind link.

He wasn't lying. The Alpha was slowly stirring against him, his blue eyes opening drowsily.

Dean made no movements, letting him come to on his on.

Castiel glanced down at the body he had been resting against, before they lifted to meet Dean's.

His eyes widened slightly, and he sat up, making some distance from him.

"I am sorry, Dean. I didn't realize-"

"It's fine." Dean broke him off calmly, "I'm... Glad you got some sleep."

Castiel looked over at him, "Dean... I just want to say. I'm sor-"

"Cas. Stop. You shouldn't have to be. I should be the one apologizing." Dean said.

Castiel gave him that familiar look of confusion.

Dean sighed, "I... I haven't treated you... The way I should be. I'd blame it on the Heat, but... It's me. I overreacted- Actually, overreacted is an understatement. I should have listened and not jumped to assumptions."

"Dean-"

"Cas. Let me talk, please." Dean said calmly.

Castiel shut his mouth, granting him the permission.

Dean sighed again, "Anyway. In spite of all that. I _am_ sorry. And I mean that, and I don't expect you to forgive me. I just-"

"Dean." Castiel spoke up again, forcing his attention.

Dean glanced over at him, his dark blue eyes were so full of emotion it made Dean's chest flutter.

"Shut up." Castiel continued, before suddenly closing the distance between them, pulling the Omega down by the hair, crushing their lips together.

Dean tensed at the sudden movement, and for a second, he thought the Alpha was finally going to unleash the anger he had probably kept contained for so long.

However, when he felt his lips caress his, he almost moaned in relief.

Castiel pulled away as soon as he had started, staring up at the Omega with nervous eyes, hoping he hadn't angered him all over again.

When he saw no signs of that expression, he leaned forward, pressing his lips gently against Dean's again.

He got some sort of a reply this time.

Dean's lips replying to his, cautiously kissing him back.

Castiel's hand slid down from his hair, caressing the back of his neck, bringing himself closer to the Winchester.

He slowly deepened the kiss, which caused Dean to gasp into his mouth, a million emotions filling his body at once.

Finally, he reached up to caress the Alpha's cheek, replying to the kiss more fervently now.

Their breaths began to pick up at the same time, and Castiel's tongue lightly began poking at Dean's lips.

He immediately granted him entry, and his whole body sparked with intense need for more, as the tongue took over his mouth, making him unleash a moan for the first time.

Castiel replied to him by letting out his own moan, especially as the Omega's tongue began to reply to his.

Finally, he pulled away, only to make a heated path down to his neck, eagerly kissing and sucking on the delicious skin.

Dean gasped out, whimpering lightly, baring his neck to him out of pure habit.

Which, Castiel was grateful for, his teeth carefully grazing his neck, resisting any urge to just mark him here and now.

"C-Cas." Dean panted out, reaching up to fist his hand into his hair, pushing the Alpha even closer to his neck, practically begging him to take it further.

Castiel growled lowly, trying his best to control the urge.

Not yet. Not here.

He wanted that moment to be special. Treasured.

And he wanted to have the Omegan under him, writhing in ecstasy as he did so.

Screw the rules, Dean was _his_ and his alone.

Finally, his lips calmed against his neck, slowly pulling away from him.

Dean's eyes opened slightly, staring at him, wondering why he had stopped.

Castiel leaned forward, resting his forehead against Dean's.

"Patience, mate." He whispered.

Dean's eyes widened slightly, his heart nearly stopping at the word, his breath suddenly betraying him.

Castiel lowered his eyes at the Omega, confused by his change of emotions.

"Are you... Crying?" He asked curiously.

Dean blinked, adverting his gaze somewhere else.

"Dean-"

"Why would you call me that?" He asked.

Castiel's nerves picked up again, feeling as though he had somehow betrayed him again.

"Why- After everything I've done to you? You should be more willing to hate me than call me that." Dean said, for the first time, letting his vulnerability show.

Castiel stared at him incredulously, before a sense of anger overcame him.

He forcefully grabbed the Omega's chin, forcing him to meet his eyes.

"Dean. Winchester. How _dare_ you say that to me. I would do _anything_ to keep you safe. I'd rather die and burn in the pits of hell than hate you." Castiel said.

Dean stared into the Alpha's intense blue eyes.

He'd never heard him say something like that. To anyone.

"Do you hear me? I felt connected to you the moment I first met you. You were my destined mate, I just didn't make a move because of the strict Pack rules. Now, things have changed. I don't care about the laws. I can change them if I have to. I want you. And only you." Castiel finally let out everything he had wanted to say since the very beginning.

Dean stared at him, deep in thought about the sudden.

"Dean. Will you accept? Will you be mine?" Castiel asked.

Dean was at a loss for words, still trying to recover from his last speech.

Since words couldn't work, he forced his head to work, slowly moving up and down in a compelled nod.

Castiel smiled lightly, releasing the Omega's chin, only to gently caress his cheek.

He moved in to kiss the Winchester once more.

However, just as their lips were mere inches from one another, the sound of a door to the building opened.

Castiel snapped his head around to the sound of the intruder.

It was another human, their identity hidden to from them.

It seemed too early for them to give them another meal.

The human stopped before the cage, seeming to observe the two.

The observation seemed to go longer than necessary.

Castiel growled lowly, moving until he blocked Dean from their view.

"Who are you? Show yourself, you damn coward." He demanded.

Another moment of silence went on between them.

Finally, the human slowly reached up to remove the hood shielding her face.

A female was revealed.

A female human with long, straight red hair.

* * *

 _ **A/N: End of this chapter.**_

 _ **What did you think?**_  
 _ **And cookies for the guess of who has revealed themself.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**So... I am not dead. Sorry I had 2 weeks of trying to write this ONE chapter. I was either not in the mood, or lots and lots of writer's block..**_

 _ **However, it paid off. The chapter will be about 4k words, so I hope that will make up for it.**_

 _ **Review replies:**_

 _ **.18:**_ _Yep. You got it right._

 _(As a matter of fact, all of you got it right, so... Cookies for everyone!)_

 _ **LunaticFringe'sAngel-LA15:**_ _Yep. Correct, and there will be a lot of Destiel in this chapter._ _ **A lot.**_

 _ **VegasGranny:**_ _XD, yep, everyone loves Gabriel. As far as Sam and Gabriel, there will be some moments in this chapter, but.. Not much. But don't worry, in a few chapters, there will be plenty._

 _ **paso-fino:**_ _So, you were right on the Charlie part. But the second part, no. They were not put in those cages for that reason. Otherwise they wouldn't be treated so poorly._

 _ **Bunny's daughter:**_ _Yep._

 _ **Anyway, here is chapter 6. I hope it paid off considering all the times I stopped, even in the middle of a sentence.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **WARNING:**_ _Lemons. More lemons. Lots of Lemons._

 _ **Chapter 6:**_

The silent stand-off between the three seemed to go on for hours.

Finally, the human moved first, reaching out to the bars of the cage, a key coming into view.

In just a few seconds, the door creaked open.

She then stepped back, looking at the two warily.

Castiel felt Dean move from behind, but stopped him.

"Well?" The human asked.

"You expect us to just walk out of this cage. You expect us to trust you?" Castiel said, prepared for any sudden movements that were to come.

"I got the keys from the other Hunters." The human said, holding them up.

"And that's supposed to help your case?" Castiel argued.

"Look, you don't have to trust me, but you'd better take this chance now. There's no telling when the others will be back." The girl said.

"What others?" Castiel questioned.

"Hunters. They took you. I'm... Kind of one too, but... I don't really approve of some of the things they do. This is one of them." She said.

"Why did they take us? We didn't do anything." Dean spoke up.

"Those Hunters don't really care if you have or not. They just wanted to observe you. See how you survived. Even if times were dire." The girl explained.

"Wait." Dean started first, "They've been watching us? Everything?"

"Well not everything. They did take breaks. After a few days. Most even went home for the night. Right now, they're out on a supply run." She replied.

"What is your name?" Castiel asked, his voice and features slightly calmer.

Only slightly.

"Charlie."

"Well. Charlie. How can we know we can trust you?" Castiel asked.

"Maybe, I guess you can't. But, this might be your only chance to escape." Charlie said.

Castiel glanced over at Dean, debating the best course of action.

Dean laid a firm hand on Castiel's arm, giving him a slight nod of approval.

Finally, the two exited the confinements of the cage.

Even if they had room to wander the cage, the outside felt so much more... _free._

Castiel didn't take in the joys of freedom yet, turning his attention back to the human.

"See? No traps." Charlie said nervously.

"Ok. Before we go any further. You also need to release my brother and Gabriel too." Dean spoke up.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure. Follow me, but keep quiet. I don't know when they'll be back." Charlie said, before she led them past a few rooms.

A few rooms later, the second cage was revealed.

Sam and Gabriel both shot up at the sound of the intruder, but slightly relaxed when they noticed Castiel and Dean with her.

Charlie moved quickly to unlock that cage as well.

Gabriel walked out first, Sam a little hesitant about the whole ordeal.

"Well. It's about damn time." Gabriel said first.

"I'm sorry?" Charlie asked confused.

"No not you. Cas." Gabriel said, focusing on the other Alpha.

Castiel sent a glare as his reply.

"Sammy. Come on." Dean walked past Gabriel, to the opening of the cage. "She's here to help."

Sam glanced between the four people, before finally setting on Dean.

He slowly made his way out of the cage, and as soon as he reached Dean, he pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"We each had an Alpha with us. Of course we were okay." Dean said.

"Wow. This whole reunion thing is _really_ touching, but, we gotta go!" Charlie said quickly, obviously feeling awkward in the interactions.

The four finally turned to her once again.

"Who are you again?" Gabriel asked.

"The one who's gonna get us out of here." Dean answered before she did.

"Right. Come on." Charlie said, and led them through the rest of the building.

It wasn't too big, but it wasn't small.

When Charlie opened the final door, daylight was revealed to them.

As they stopped out into the long lost grassy plains, they felt a breath of relief exit all of them.

The sun was setting, but was still up at its highest.

Castiel turned to the human, "Thank you, for your help."

"No problem." Charlie smiled.

Castiel nodded, before his wolf took over.

Gabriel and Dean followed his lead.

"Wait." Sam paused, "What about you? If they find out you let us out...?"

Charlie lowered her eyes for a second, before smiling in assurance, "I'll come up with something. Now go. Get outta here."

Sam hesitated for a few seconds.

"Sammy. Let's go!" Dean agreed.

Sam sighed, letting his wolf out as well, and they took off for the trees.

The four ran for hours, making sure to put as much distance from that place as possible.

Even as the sun disappeared and night took over, they still hadn't been able to sense the pack.

How far had they been taken?  
After they reached their third forest, Castiel finally slowed down.

He was only a little breathless from the two hour long run, while the Omegas were purely exhausted.

Castiel still couldn't sense nor mind link the pack, but he didn't sense another territory either, which made them on neutral grounds.

"We'll rest here tonight." Castiel said.

"Yeah. Like we could run another mile." Gabriel said sarcastically.

"I'm going to search the area. I don't sense other wolves, but I want to make sure." Castiel said, before soon, his black fur became lost in the darkness.

After a few minutes of silence passed, Dean couldn't sit still for another second.

"I'm just... Gonna go with him." He said, before following the trail of the Alpha's scent.

Crickets began chirping around the two who were left behind.

"Well. How does it feel?" Gabriel asked, breaking the silence, stretching his, now human, arms.

"What?" Sam asked, deciding to change back as well.

"Finally getting out of the hell hole?" Gabriel said.

"It feels... Great. I just, wish we found the pack. Plus, who knows if the Hunters will come after us again." Sam said.

"If they do, we'll be prepared this time." Gabriel said reassuringly.

Sam nodded, before staring out to where Castiel and Dean had disappeared to.

"Gabe. What did you mean, by telling Castiel that it was about time? ... Did they-"

"No. Not yet, but they've finally come out to each other. Your brother has not been making things easy." Gabriel sighed.

"Yet?" Sam raised his brows at him.

Gabriel gave him a look, "Come on, Sam. You can't be that oblivious. My brother is literally head over heels for yours."

Sam couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face.

"Well, I guess you were right. It's about damn time."

Gabriel smirked at him, "How about we stop talking about them, and more about us."

He closed the distance between them, making Sam's heart flutter.

The Alpha brushed his hand down the Omega's cheek, slowly sneaking around the back of his neck.

"If I recall corectly. I made a promise to someone that if we ever got out of that... _god forsaken place._ I was going to give my life to them." Gabriel said, their noses barely brushing together now.

Sam's smile widened, carefully resting his hands on the Alpha's hips, closing any distance between them.

They both gasped out at the same time, their breaths coming out raspy and labored.

Sam made the first move, unable to stand the hesitance between them any longer.

He pressed his lips to the Alpha's, rough but gentle at the same time.

Gabriel groaned into his mouth, his hand tightening around his hair, bringing them as close as possible.

His other hand slid under Sam's shirt, running up his stomach, to his chest, slowly lifting his shirt as he did so.

Sam suddenly pulled away, which Gabriel groaned in protest.

"Wait. They'll be back soon." sam panted against his lips.

Gabriel stared at him, confused, his mind still foggy from the lust cloud that was forming.

Then, a smile spread across his face, letting out a light chuckle.

"Oh, Sammy. Do you _really_ think that? Cassie went to check the perimeter, Dean went with him, I don't think they'll be back for a long, _long_ time." Gabriel said, lips brushing against his as he spoke.

"And you're sure you want to do this?" Sam asked, as if asking for the Alpha's permission one last time.

"Sam..." Gabriel whispered, tightening his hand into his hair until it began to hurt, not badly though, "Shut up and kiss me."

Sam complied almost immediately, quickly resuming what they had started.

With a quick pattern of removing clothes, Sam took the Alpha to the ground.

* * *

It took a while for Dean to catch up with Castiel.

The Alpha was good at masking his scent, especially at a time like this.

When he finally found him, he was standing in a small opening surrounded by trees.

He was in human form, seeming focused on the open night sky.

Dean sighed, reaturning to his human form as well.

While he sensed no danger, he did sense the Alpha's troubled thoughts.

"Any luck yet?" Dean finally made his presence known, even though he knew Castiel had probably heard him coming.

"No. It worries me. We are either still far away, or something is wrong." Castiel sighed.

Dean glanced at him. For someone who had been strong with faith, he seemed to lack it immensely.

"I'm sure they're fine." Dean said.

"Most packs don't last long without an Alpha." Castiel continued.

"Key word: _Most_." Dean said, which finally brought the Alpha's attention away from the night sky.

"Come on, Cas. You have the strongest pack I've ever known. I think they know how to take care of themselves for a few days." Dean said.

"Weeks." Cas reminded.

"Tomato tomahto. You've trained each and every one of us to be ready for anything. Have faith in your pack." Dean said.

Castiel turned to him, a smile crossing his face, "Why didn't I ever make you Beta?"

"Well. Maybe because I was from a different pack." Dean said.

"It was a foolish thought. You had higher potential. Even though at times you could be a pain in the ass." Castiel said.

" _Hey."_ Dean said in the most offended tone he could muster.

Castiel couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face.

"Well. I guess I can't blame you. I _have_ been a pain in the ass lately, haven't I?" Dean asked.

"It was your first Heat. Firsts are the worst. But I can sense that you're reaching the end of yours." Castiel said.

"Yeah. I don't feel like my body wants to harbor a hundred emotions at once. Plus since we're out of that cage, the stress is gone." Dean said.

"It'll take time to get used to them." Castiel sighed, "Maybe I should just tie you down on your next one."

Dean looked over at him, unsure if to be offended or-

"Tie my down?" He repeated, a smirk forming on his face, "Sounds kinda kinky."

The Alpha slowly turned his attention tot he Omega again, a different look in his eyes this time.

The look alone wiped the smirk right off of Dean's face, staring back at him with concern and slight nervousness.

A light growl was the only warning he received before his back suddenly hit the nearest tree.

The Alpha trapped him there with his own body, but made no further movements.

It took a few seconds for Dean to recover from the sudden action, considering he had the breath knocked out of him.

He smiled down at the Alpha, as if challenging him to continue.

Finally, Castiel closed the distance, crushing his lips against his.

He moaned, relieved to be able to have the Omega under his touch again.

He took things further this time, grinding his body against Dean's, as if expressing his needs.

Dean gasped, pulling away from the kiss, only to manage, "Woah there, Cas. Did I flip the _turn-on_ switch?"

Despite the position, he still had this smug look on his face that Castiel wanted to desperately get rid of, and make it into something entirely different.

Finally, he moved forward, brushing his lips against the side of Dean's cheek, slowly traveling down to the underside of his chin, down to the front of his neck, and everywhere around that crevice.

He made sure to make each kiss linger, putting his emotions into each one.

It didn't take long for the Omega to grow breathless under his ministrations.

Good.

Dean gasped out loud when he felt Castiel's sharpened canines brush across his skin, even managing to break skin at one point. But not enough for a mark.

"Ugh. Cas. Stop. Teasing." Dean managed, trying to press any and all of him against the Alpha again, longing for the sweet sensation he had given before.

"Now who's turned on?" Castiel managed, smiling into his neck.

"Sh-shut up." Dean said, sounding offended that his own words had been used against him.

Castiel's fingers dug into the sides of Dean's jeans, pulling him against him until their groins were tightly pressed together, causing Dean to groan.

Their lips were mere inches apart again, but Castiel didn't close the distance this time.

He stared up at the breathless and needy Omega before him.

"P-please." Dean breathed out, desperately trying to reunite their lips again.

"Say it Dean." Castiel urged.

Please." Was all Dean could manage.

"Please what." Castiel asked, his lips resuming on Dean's neck.

Dean could barely think straight in this position. Why was he making things so hard for him?  
"Anything you want, Dean. I can give it to you. You just have to tell me." Castiel whispered into his ear.

"I want _you."_ Dean managed.

"You want me to what?" Castiel said, just waiting for the word. The final permission.

"I _want_ you, to mate me. I want you to kiss me, _everywhere,_ I _want_ you. To fuck me." Dean finally managed out, speaking each word of truth, as their faces were as close to one another as humanly possibel, but Castiel still refused to claim his lips.

The Alpha stayed still and silent before him for several more minutes.

The more the time passed, the more worried and anxious the omega became.

Was there something he said? Was he changing his mind?

"Cas?" Dean spoke up, his voice expressing his worry.

In that moment, it was if he had sparked something in him.

Castiel's eyes burned to their wolf's eye color, before in a blink, Dean's back was resting on he grassy floors, and Castiel was hovered over him.

Dean felt a bundle of nerves form in his lower stomach as the Alpha caressed his cheek, brushing their noses together.

"As you wish, Dean." The Alpha said, before their lips finally reunited again.

Dean moaned, relieved that Castiel returned the personal contact between them.

He wanted more.

He wanted him to take him.

Dean reached down between them, hoping to relieve himself from his tightened jeans, that felt tighter around his slowly hardening member.

He didn't get far, however, as Castiel had caught him, grabbing his wrist and pinning it above his head.

Dean whined in protest, "Cas, I need it!"

"And I will give it to you. I will take care of you, Dean." Castiel said, his grip loosening on Dean's wrist.

When he fully released it, he was pleased that the Omega kept it there.

His hands slid down Dean's sides, before grabbing the hem of his shirt, carefully pulling it off of him.

Dean gasped out when his back met with the smooth cool grass, but Castiel's warm body soothed him from the chill.

He covered the Omega's body with his own, pressing his lips to his again, soft and chaste.

He made the kiss linger for a long time, making sure Dean could feel every emotion he felt towards him.

Castiel pulled away again, Dean nearly attempting to follow after him.

He sat up again, moving his hands down to the band of Dean's jeans, teasingly running them over the button of the jeans.

Finally, he decided to spare him, unbottoning his jeans once more.

A sudden wave of memories hit him as he did so.

When he had first touched Dean this way.

It was a bad memory, he had expressed almost no emotion when he pleasured the Omega.

Castiel nervously looked up to Dean's eyes, as if asking for permission.

Dean's eyes met with his, which were clouded by lust.

He practically silently pleaded him to keep going.

With that silent consent, Castiel continued his movements, carefully pulling them down, which once again revealed to him the Omega's obvious hardened member.

It almost made him lose control, his own arousal growing stronger, aching to be inside his soon-to-be mate.

"Are you going to just stare, or are you going to touch me?" Dean finally spoke up.

Castiel's eyes travelled up the Winchester's body, meeting his eyes once again.

"Take off your clothes, come on. I can't wait much longer." Dean said, finally managing to reach up, tugging at the Alpha's shirt.

If he could look at him, Dean wanted to do the same, to finally be allowed to see and explore what hid beneath the clothing.

Castiel listened to his plea, quickly moving to remove his own shirt, finally revealing himself to Dean.

Dean's eyes were glued onto the Alpha's well built body.

He had seen him shirtless a couple times, during training sessions, but never this close.

His mouth uncontrollably began to water, suddenly feeling the immense urge to ravish the Alpha's body with his lips.

He quickly sat up, until their bodies met again, and he nuzzled Castiel's chest lightly, before planting his first kiss there.

Castiel's scent was overwhelming. A forestry scent in the spring, mixed with a fresh ocean breeze.

Dean moaned lightly at the smell and taste of him, slowly moving his lips to his neck, mimicking the Alpha's previous ministrations. Claiming his neck with lips, tongue and teeth.

He had never felt the urge to mark him before, or anyone for that matter.

He was an Omega, which were forbidden from officially mating with anyone.

Would Castiel let him mark him?

After a few more minutes of his lips marking the ALpha's neck, he pulled away, looking up at Castiel for a reaction.

Castiel's eyes were heavy lidded, enjoying his touch.

He couldn't hold it in any longer.

As he wrapped an arm around Dean's middle, pulling him close, he spoke, "Are you sure about this, Dean? Once we have started, there is no backing out." He finally asked one last time.

Dean sighed, placing both hands on the sides of his cheeks, "Cas. If I wasn't sure about this. I would have told you to stop by now."

With that finaly given consent, Castiel took the Omega back down to the ground, easily removing any remaining clothing from their bodies.

He grabbed Dean's thighs, bringing his legs around the middle of his back for easier positioning.

He wasn't about to take him the proper, easier way. He wanted to see Dean's every reaction.

When he was sure Dean had his legs secured around him, he entered him swiftly and quickly.

The Omega didn't need preparing, since he was still in heat, his body was prepared for this moment.

Dean let out a satisfied groan, arching his back at the action. The sensations almost made him want to come on the spot.

This feeling of the Alpha finally claiming him, was ten times better than what his dreams provided.

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's back, his fingers, almost claws, digging into his back, trying to move against him, wanting more of the friction.

Castiel finally granted that wish, meeting his thrusts halfway.

As Castiel's movements became more rough, almost desperate, Dean nearly wanted to reach between them, wanting to come along with his Alpha.

Castiel, however, once again, would not allow him.

He dug his hand into Dean's hair, pulling it back down to the ground, which surprised him.

He growled warningly, telling him to stay put.

Then, the Alpha continued his journey for him, grabbing hold of his member for himself.

He wanted to please him, and him alone.

He wanted Dean to know that he was safe with him, and he would always give him what he wanted.

"Cas please!" Dean cried under the touch, throwing his head back, arching his back again, his release so close it hurt.

"Come with me, Dean." He answered, burying his face into the crook of Dean's neck.

They were so close, he almost couldn't hold in the urge to mark him any longer.

Dean came first, calling the Alpha's name clear into the night.

Castiel came not far behind, and in that moment, sunk his canines deep into Dean's neck.

Rather than pain, Dean was in even more ecstasy by the sensation.

He felt his eyes burn to a light golden color, his entire body feeling like he was high above the clouds.

What felt like hours turned into a few seconds, before Castiel pulled away, leaving a single kiss on his new mark.

Then he moved up to capture Dean's lips in a chaste, most loving kiss he could provide.

When he pulled away, also bringing himself out of Dean's heat, Dean suddenly grabbed his hair, pulling him back down until his neck was facing the Omega.

Dean nuzzled that portion of skin, he wanted to taste him. He wanted him to feel what he felt.

Castiel went lax above him, slightly baring his neck more to him, as if offering.

That was all the permission Dean needed, before he dug his own canines into the Alpha's neck.

Castiel gasped against the sudden action, but didn't show any signs of pain.

When he tasted the blood that began to enter his mouth, he knew that was the sign to pull away.

However, he couldn't.

Suddenly, he began to understand Castiel's feelings when he had drank his blood.

So much energy and emotion flowed through him with every swallow.

His canines were no longer in Castiel's neck.

Now, he was only focused on the blood flowing into his mouth, reveling in the feelings while it lasted.

With only minutes, the wound healed, his mark taking place.

Dean reluctantly pulled away, only to realize, he needed to breathe.

His head fell back into the grass again, taking that moment to recover from everything that just happened.

Castiel decided to move off of him, giving him the will to recover.

"Wow." Dean breathed out.

Castiel smiled, "You just mated an Alpha. And your only response is _Wow?"_

Dean smiled in return, "How else to say it? Especially considering I haven't... done it before."

Castiel moved until he was leaning over the Omega, looking at him with loving eyes, "You know this isn't over, right?"

Dean breathed a laugh, relieved rather than surprised to hear the words.

"Alright. I'm down for round 2." Dean said, "On one condition."

Castiel gave him a look, confused by the request.

Dean smirked at him, taking that to his advantage.

In a swift move, he managed to have the Alpha on his back this time.

Castiel was brought by surprise from the action, but relaxed easily.

"I'm top this time." Dean said.

Castiel smiled at him, but before he could speak up about it, Dean crushed their lips together again.

Drowning in each other into a sea of love and devotion.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Phew. Finally finished.**_

 _ **However, I wish this was the end of our difficult adventures, but there is one more conflict coming up.**_

 _ **This one might be a bit more difficult to guess.**_

 _ **Anyway, with the upcoming chapters, I am estimating the story to be about 10 chapters long.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed. Until next time.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Author's Note

_**A/N:**_

 _ **So. Thanks to a recent comment, I realize I haven't been very descriptive with the wolfs' lifestyle. This might somewhat spoil the next chapter a little, but that comment is going to bother me because I can't private message them.**_

 _ **These wolves/werewolves are compared to the real wolf hierarchy.**_

 _ **Alphas, obviously, are the most dominant, and at the very top of the pack hierarchy.**_

 _ **Whereas Omegas, as you may have noticed in chapter 1 and 2. Are the lowest rank. They're extremely submissive to all who are above them.**_

 _ **Furthermore, as far as mating, only Alphas can mate, but only with one of their rank.**_

 _ **It's basically for keeping a strong bloodline.**_

 _ **Omegas aren't allowed to mate. With anyone. Especially not an Alpha.**_

 _ **So, I hope that explained a little. There might be a few more key points in the next chapter, which may be easier to understand now that you have this info.**_

 _ **Until next time.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Well... It's been almost a month since I updated. Sorry... I just had literally one sentence of writer's block that kept me from writing, but, I finally got past it.**_

 _ **This chapter may not be much, but... I at least want to update something.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8:**_

"Dean. Deeeaaan. Wake up." Castiel whispered into his ear.

Dean groaned, unprepared to wake from the best sleep he had had since before they were in those cages.

He cracked one eye open, before closing it again, "Cas. The sun isn't even up yet." He complained, "How can you even be up this early?"

Dean couldn't recall when they had finally fallen asleep, but he knew he didn't want to be awoken so early.

Castiel chuckled, nuzzling his neck, "I'm used to waking up this early."

"Well I'm _not."_ Dean mumbled, slowly losing himself to sleep again.

Castile let out a breathy laugh, heated air hitting his neck.

"You know. If I am to one day make you Alpha. You might have to get used to these kind of things." Castile whispered into his ear.

"Bite me." Dean was practically talking in his sleep now.

"Hmm. I could do it, y'know." Castiel said.

Dean, at this point, had lost all consciousness of the waking world.

Until suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on the unkmarked side of his neck.

Dean shot up alertedly.

"What the hell, Cas!" Dean nearly squeaked out, resting a hand against his neck, where the small bite was already healed.

Castiel laughed, "You told me to bite you."

Dean stared at him for a few seconds, before resting his head into his hands, "It was a figure of speech..."

When he focused on the Alpha again, who had this smug look on his face, that made him even more annoyed.

"I hate you. You know that right?" Dean said.

Castiel shook his head, smiling lightly, "No you don't."

"Maybe not. But right now, I really do." Dean said, hating the fact that he was now wide awake.

Castiel chuckled, before moving closer to him, bringing his hand to the back of the Omega's neck, bringing them closer together.

"If you haed me. You wouldn't let me do _this."_ Castiel said, pressing a gently kiss against his lips.

Just that one kiss had Dean breathless.

Castiel pulled away too soon, giving him a victorious smile.

"Shut up." Dean replied to the silent words, before pulling the Alpha in for another kiss.

The kiss was surprisingly soft and gentle. Almost loving.

All Dean could feel, smell and see, was Castiel.

The outside world didn't matter, he wanted to stay right here, with him, and never let go.

* * *

Gabriel let out a deep breath of relief as he moved off of Sam.

They rested side by side for a few minutes, both catching their breath.

They had only managed a few hours of sleep, before morning came, and Sam was eager for another round.

Gabriel let out a light laugh when he had composed his breathing, "We really shouldn't have done that."

"Why?" Sam suddenly turned his head to face the Alpha, confusion etched on his face.

"Because. Cas and Dean are probably up by now, and might be coming back soon." Gabriel said.

Sam felt his heart calm down at the statement, "Oh."

Gabriel turned his head to face the Omega, sensing the hesitation in his voice, "What did you think I meant?"

"Nothing." Sam said, focusing back up to the slowly brightening sky.

" _Sam."_ Gabriel said warningly.

"Nothing. It's just... I was just thinking. What if... things change. What if... you decided to revert back to the pack Law. what if I'm suddenly _nothing,_ and you decide to mate someone that is your rank?" Sam ranted, confessing his worries.

Gabriel gave him a troubled look, slowly turning until his body was leaning over Sam's.

"Sam. Winchester. You will never be just _nothing_ to me. You are _everything._ Don't think for a _second_ that I'd regret the choice I made. I only love you and no one else. You got that?" Gabriel said.

Sam nodded numbly, feeling slightly guilty he had had such a thought.

Gabriel slowly leaned down until his nose was brushing the side of Sam's neck.

He inhaled the scent that was his Mark.

"Besides. This is proof I want you and no one else. As long as you have this, I will never leave you." He continued, before their eyes met again.

They both shared the same amount of love and adoration.

However, Gabriel's sight set somewhere ahead of them, before taking a deep breath.

"Well. Cass told me it's time to regroup. Ready to go home?" He asked.

"Yeah." Sam said, and they both got up o get ready.

* * *

The sun had fully risen by the time the four regrouped, all in wolf forms and ready to go.

Castiel was certain they'd find the pack today.

He hadn't caught the scent, and yet they all felt a pull in the direction they were going.

However, the day began to reach its end, but before they had decided to rest again for the night, Castiel made contact.

It was one of their Beta wolves, Anna, who first joined the mind link.

She seemed hesitant to talk to him, when he would start asking about the pack.

Finally, by sundown, the four wolves finally reached the outside of the territory.

They were greeted by most of the pack upon arriving, and others just lingered back.

Anna approached them, a relieved but also nervous expression on her face. _"I'm glad your back."_

 _"So are we."_ Castiel said.

 _"What happened? We tried to look for you. We had almost given up."_ Anna asked.

 _"Humans. hunters o be exact. It's a long story but we made it out. How's this place been since we were gone?"_ Castiel asked.

Anna hesitated for a minute, glancing down.

 _"Anna? What happened while we were gone?"_ Gabriel stepped up next.

" _Y-you have to understand. A_ _ **lot**_ _happened when you were gone. We-"_

 _"Thank you for that, Anna, but, we'll take it from here."_ A white wolf appeared from the shadows, followed by a dark grey wolf.

Anna visibly flinched before instictively backing away to make way for them.

Castiel couldn't hold back the low growl that escaped hi throat at the newcomers.

Lucifer and Michael. Two Betas that he had reluctantly ranked them as.

" _Well, well. Look who's finally back from vacation."_ Lucifer said as the four now stood face to face.

 _"We were beginning to think you were dead. We looked everywhere for you four."_ Michael spoke up next.

" _Apparently not far enough."_ Dean spoke up before his brain could stop him.

Like Castiel, he didn't like them either, they took their roles way too seriously.

The grey wolf turned his attention to the Omega behind Castiel.

 _"Well. I see you've been busy. Is that why you left? To mate an Omega?"_ Michael continued, returning his attention to Castiel.

 _"Our disappearance had nothing to do with that."_ Castiel said.

" _Yet still you return, after you've done the deed. You know the Law."_ Lucifer said.

 _"The_ _ **Law,**_ _does not get to decide who we fall in love with."_ Gabriel defended, the atmosphere around them was growing thicker by the moment.

 _"Aw. How sweet."_ Michael said with boredom, " _Unfortunately, I think you both have gone soft. Losing your edge."_

 _"You are in no position to speak to us that way. We are your Alpha."_ Castiel said warningly, taking a couple steps closer, which caused the tension to thicken between them.

" _Ah. You see... When you two... four, went missing,_ _ **someone**_ _had to step up and keep this place in shape. What's a pack without an Alpha, right?"_ Lucifer said, _"I now understand why you and Gabriel both decided to lead this pack..."_

He trailed off for a few seconds, giving the Alphas a chance to answer.

 _"_ _ **Power.**_ _"_ Lucifer answered his own sentence, " _ **Fear**_ _, is power. Assert your dominance, show you will not back down. Give them fear, and they will bow at your feet and do your bidding."_

 _"That is_ _ **not**_ _how a pack works."_ Castiel growled angrily, _"The pack communicates with_ _ **respect**_ _for one another. Equality._ _ **Not**_ _. Fear."_

 _"It seemed to have worked well enough. In case you haven't noticed, your pack hasn't exactly welcomed you with open arms."_ Michael spoke up.

Castiel glanced at the pack who still stood a distance away, a mix of emotions on all their faces, but refused to speak or act on them.

" _But... I will humor you."_ The grey wolf continued, _"You're still convinced to lead this pack? I will accept the challenge. With some conditions, of course."_

 _"And that would be?"_ Castiel questioned, accepting the challenge.

 _"If you win, the pack is yours again. If we win, well... We win."_ Lucifer answered.

 _"If we win. You are banished, and once you've been taken care of, we'll kill the Omegas for breaking the law."_ Michael added.

Castiel lunged at him the moment the words left him, tackling him to the ground.

The grey wolf was in a state of shock, not expecting the action, but immediately forced the black wolf off of him, before getting back up, trying to return the favor.

Castiel was faster, his sharp canines sunk deeply into the Beta's throat, forcing him down again.

Lucifer finally made a move, running to aid the other Beta.

Before he could reach them, however, Gabriel had lunged at him, ramming into his middle, making the white wolf yelp as he fell to the ground a few inches away.

Lucifer shakily forced himself up only seconds later, focusing on the new opponent.

Gabriel was pacing in front of him, blocking the view from Castiel and Michael's fight, daring Lucifer to get past him.

The two circled for what felt like minutes, one daring the other to make the first move.

Lucifer finally made his move, but Gabriel reacted only milliseconds later, as if he had predicted it, and they were in a stance against each other, Gabriel managing to go for the throat first.

Castiel, however, was beginning to lose the upper hand, he was now on his back, front paws pressed up into Michae's throat, the only thing preventing him from reaching his own throat.

Suddenly, the weight left him, followed by a mix of growls and snarls.

Castiel immediately recomposed himself, looking around for the Beta.

He was shocked and worried when he saw Dean had taken his place against Michae's deadly state.

Dean was easily brought to the ground.

He tried to force himself back up, but a paw pressed tightly against his throat, keeping him down on the ground.

" _Who do you think you are? A pup caught in a grown up situation."_ Michael said.

Castiel finally sprang into action, forcing the dark grey wolf off of his mate.

Dean forced himself up, staggering his way to resume his assistance.

' _Stay out of this, Dean!'_ Castiel managed through the mind link before meeting Michael's equal once again.

Sam had to come and pull his brother away from the danger zone before he did something stupid.

Dean switched his gaze from the fight to the pack members, who were keeping their distance too.

Their eyes were full of fear, and nervous of the intense actions before them.

None of them moved to protest, pick a side, or anything.

Dean wanted to call to them, convince and remind them who the Alpha really was.

However before he could even act, a loud, shattering yelp echoed through the entire area.

Dean switched his attention back to the fight.

Gabriel and Lucifer had stopped fighting, both looking over at the same direction.

Dean followed their line of sight, only to be met face to face with his biggest fear.

Michael was standing over Castiel, teeth sunk into his throat.

Castiel laid out on the ground, unmoving.

He was still breathing, however.

Dean was in too much shock to make any movements, even though every fiber in his being was begging for him to make a move.

Lucifer took this moment of distraction to take down Gabriel, but the surprise attack didn't go as planned.

Gabriel kicked the Beta off of him, knocking the breath out of him, and forcing him back a couple feet.

He then jumped to his feet... Paws, before charging at the grey wolf.

He forced the wolf off of his brother, also pushing him back at a safe distance away.

Michael was up in an instant, growling at the golden wolf, who blocked Castiel from his view.

Lucifer had since recovered, suddenly standing next to Michael, trying to intimidate Gabriel into knowing he was outnumbered.

Gabriel didn't care, he'd fight _both_ of them if he had to.

The Winchesters finally couldn't hold back any longer, soon standing alongside Gabriel.

They didn't care about the rules anymore. If their Alphas could be outnumbered, so could they.

There was a long silent stand-off between the five.

Michael was the first to relax, his teeth no longer bared.

He seemed to smirk through his wolf features.

" _Alright. You win."_ He said.

All four stared at him with sudden surprise. Especially Lucifer.

" _I'll let you two live on your fantasy of ruling this pack, but we're not going to be here to watch it fall."_ Michael said.

" _I wouldn't want it any other way."_ Gabriel said, still glaring at them cautiously.

 _"Hm. We'll just see how many members agree with these predictions. Anna, let's go."_ Michael said, turning from the Alphas, Lucifer hesitantly following after.

Gabriel was a little confused by the sudden command, but paid no heed to it.

After a few seconds, however, no one followed them.

Michael turned to the red wolf, glaring at her.

 _"I'm not going. You were never my Alpha._ " She said shakily, slowly making her way to Gabriel and the others, "They are. Always have, always will be."

The rest of the pack finally followed suite, making their distance from the Betas, and more towards the other five wolves.

Michael narrowed his eyes, focusing on Gabriel.

 _"This pack is going to Fall with the reckless decisions you've made. And when you do, we'll be back to tell you_ _ **I told you so."**_ He promised.

 _"Coming back will be the worst decision you will ever make. If you come back, I won't hesitate to kill you."_ Gabriel said, who was _already_ fighting every fiber in his being not to carry that promise out right now.

Michael smirked at them, before taking off into the darkness of the forest, Lucifer quick to follow until their forms disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Yes, I know this is a horrible place to stop, but yet again, I wanted to post something to make up for a month's worth of writer's block.**_

 _ **Hope you like the irony in all this.**_

 _ **Until next time!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9:**_

With the two Betas out of sight, they focused on the Alpha behind them, who was trying to get up.

Castiel staggered onto his paws again, muscles tense as if he were ready to make a run for it.

He still seemed determined to go after the Betas.

However, he only managed one step before collapsing again.

"Woah, take it easy little brother." Gabriel said, catching the black wolf's fall.

Dean knelt next to him, running a hand through Castiel's fur, only to retreat it being covered in blood.

"Don't change back yet, Castiel." Anna spoke up, approaching the group. "If he's bleeding somewhere vital, the fur is the only thing slowing it down. Let's get him inside."

It took Sam, Dean and Gabriel to lift the large black wolf, taking precautions for his body's state.

By the time they reached the small house that was made for these situations, Castiel had fallen unconscious.

"Over here." Anna said, guiding them over to where some of the pack members were making a bed of towels and sheets.

They'd move him again when the wounds were treated.

The three laid him down carefully, their arms now dripping with blood.

Anna knelt down to inspect the wolf's conditions.

As she ran her hand down his fur, the wounds were becoming clearer to see.

"His neck. His neck is the first priority. I don't know how far Michael bit in, but it's bleeding badly."

Before anyone could come with bandages, Gabriel pulled his shirt off, which was already marked with his own blood, and wrapped it around Castiel's neck, tight enough to apply the needed pressure, but loose enough to let him breathe.

"That works." Anna sighed before examining the rest of him.

When she reached the fur of his stomach, Castiel suddenly awoke with a yelp, squirming against the _restraints._

His defensive state had everyone backing off, cautious of the teeth.

"I think we need to get him to change back now. This isn't going to work." Anna said.

Dean made the move no one else would, due to the black wolf's aggressive state.

 _'Cas.'_ Dean tried to call to him through the mind link, slowly kneeling down in front of him, ' _You are safe. They're gone now. It's just you and me.'_ Dean remembered when Castiel had told him that in a state like this, it would be harder to gain control.

"Come back to me." he whispered aloud, resting his forehead against Castiel's.

It was silent for a long time, Dean consoling him with silent words.

Within minutes, fur turned into smooth skin, and a hand rested on Dean's back, as if to let him know he was back.

Dean pulled away, only to have Castiel collapse onto his body, unconscious again.

His neck was bleeding freely now, since the shirt was now useless on it.

Dean quickly pressed a cleaner part of the shirt against his neck, assuming the worst.

"Guys. he's gonna need more than just a shirt. The bleeding isn't stopping." Dean said, already feeling the blood slip past the shirt.

"Okay. Let's move him onto the bed, Dean, use this and keep firm pressure there." Anna said, handing him another clean towel, "Rest of you, help me get him up."

Gabriel and Sam helped lift the unconscious Alpha up, while Dean made sure to neve rlose contact with his neck.

When he was laid on the bed, Anna took his place, replacing the blooding towel with a wad of gauze.

When she had the bleeding under control, she carefully pulled some of the gauze from Castiel's neck, to get a better look at the bite.

"Ok. Michael didn't bite that deep. We'll just have to bandage him up and let his wolf do the rest." Anna said, before replacing the current gauze with a new one before taping it in place.

She then switched her focus to his stomach, where another large gash was, but wasn't bleeding as much anymore.

They had to cut open his shirt since it was covered in dried blood and sticking to his skin.

The scratches weren't as bad, only the blood made it look like it was.

After cleaning most of the blood off, all wounds were fully patched up.

"Alright. That should do it. The rest is up to him now." Anna finally stepped back.

Dean didn't reply to the words, in fact, he hadn't even moved from his spot since they started.

"We should leave him to rest. Gabriel, d-" Anna started but when she turned to the older Alpha, he was gone.

Sam must have been too caught up in Cas' condition, because he too just noticed the Alpha had left his side.

His heart picked up, already guessing where he might have gone. "I'll go find him."

Anna watched the Omega leave the room, before focusing on the other.

"I think we should leave him to-"

"I'm staying here." Dean interrupted her without taking his eyes off of the Alpha.

Anna hesitated, before nodding, "Okay then."

* * *

Sam was outside of the territory now, he'd been following the Alpha's faint trail for nearly half an hour now.

Finally, he saw a faint figure ahead in the darkness.

"Gabriel!" Sam called to him, picking up his speed to catch up.

Gabriel ignored him, walking at a fast-pace, and Sam could sense his anger from where he was.

" _Gabriel!"_ Sam tried again as he now reached the Alpha, blocking his path.

"Either you're here to help, or get out of my way." Gabriel said, his pace not faltering, which had Sam backing away from him but still trying to hold his ground.

"Gabriel. Think about what you're doing." Sam said.

"I _have_ thought about it. I should have killed them when I had the chance." He replied, his eyes cold with hatred and anger.

"It won't solve anything." Sam finally reached forward to stop the Alpha from moving, "Look, Cas is fine. _They're_ gone. Just... Don't. Please."

Gabriel's eyes softened, but only a little.

Sam finally took the risk to close the distance between them, pulling Gabriel into his arms.

The Alpha relaxed almost immediately, returning the embrace.

Sam buried his nose into the crook of Gabriel's neck, nuzzling it comfortingly.

Gabriel took in a deep breath, trying to calm the millions of emotions that were running through him.

"I'm sorry." he whispered against him, pain and sorrow full in his voice.

"It's ok. It's going to be ok." Sam said, relieved to have calmed his Alpha from possibly doing something stupid.

Gabriel finally turned more into the Omega, nuzzling his neck in return.

However, he continued, lips brushing against the mark, before adding his teeth.

Sam gasped out loud at the movement, one hand instinctively fisting into his hair, the other placed on the middle of his back.

"G-Gabe-" Was all he could manage, his brain suddenly failing him.

"Sam. Please." Gabriel whispered into his ear, before nipping it lightly, hands sneaking down to the front of his jeans.

Sam was slightly brought by surprise at Gabriel's sudden approach, but at the same time, submitted to his needs.

Their lips crashed together in a frenzied kiss.

Once the rest of their clothes were shed, Gabriel slowly led them down onto the welcoming cushion of grass.

He took a couple seconds to stare into the Omega's eyes. Managing to have one ounce of decency left in him to ask permission.

Sam's lust blown eyes, occasionally shifting back and forth between his wolf and normal eye color, was enough permission for him.

Their lips met again, more gentle this time, Gabriel finding security and solace in the Omega beneath him.

* * *

Dean hadn't realized he had fallen asleep until he suddenly jolted awake by nothing in particular.

Maybe because of the abnormal position in which he had fallen asleep in.

He was leaned up against the bed Castiel slept on, using the cushion as a ' _pillow'._

Needless to say, his neck did _not_ appreciate the position.

"Dean. Are you ok?" Castiel's voice snapped him out of his hazy state.

he focused on the Alpha before him, not realizing that his eyes were slightly open, focused on him.

"I'm fine, Cas. How are you feeling?" Dean asked, slight relief filling his chest to hear his voice.

"Tired." He said simply, the word described his features exactly.

"Yeah. That makes two of us." Dean said.

"Then rest with me." Castiel said, attempting to move but immediately winced in pain.

Cas, don't push yourself!" Dean was up in an instant, gently resting a hand on his shoulder.

His body was hot to the touch.

"Cas..." He breathed out, worried about the temperature.

"I'm fine, Dean. I just... need you, to be close to me." Castiel brushed off the concern.

Dean hesitated, it probably wouldn't be a good idea for him to share the bed with him, considering the heat radiating from the Alpha's body.

However, he somehow convinced himself to heed his wish.

it wasn't easy, he stayed on his side, making sure not touch any of the wounds.

Castiel moved anyway, closing the distance, burying his face into Dean's chest before he could react.

Dean had, of course, seen the pain the Alpha witness as he made the move, but had seemed to ignore it.

He sighed, drowsiness taking over again.

With his focus on Castiel, he found sleep once again.

* * *

By dawn, Gabriel and Sam had returned back into Pack territory.

They returned to the house where Anna was just leaving.

"how is he?" Gabriel asked, startling her a little.

"He's fine. He has a bit of a fever, but it should pass. I gave him medicine and re-patched his wounds." Anna said.

Gabriel sighed, "Thank you, Anna. You should go rest. I'll keep an eye on him for now."

Anna nodded, but before she could fully turn from them, she turned back.

"Gabriel. I... I have something... I need to tell you." She started, suddenly nervous.

Gabriel's brows furrowed in confusion to the sudden change of subject. "And that would be...?"

Anna's eyes fell to the ground, shame, fear and nervousness filling her.

"Wh-when Micahel and Lucifer took over the pack..." She started, clearly struggling with the words.

A low growl escaped Gabriel's throat at the mention of the names, but Sam's hand intertwined with his, offering comfort.

"They... Michael, he..." Anna broke off again, nerves preventing her from continueing.

"Michael. What?" Gabriel pressed.

Anna glanced up to meet the Alpha's eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Ok. So, I know this is really random place to stop, and a really strange direction to go... But, we'll just have to wait and see.**_

 _ **2 things before I go.**_

 _ **1\. Finally, some Sabriel fluff you've been wanting.**_

 _ **2\. I just want to clear up that, no the whole pack is not related. Only Gabriel, Michael, Lucifer, and Castiel are related. Just, wanted to clear that up before anyone assumes incest. I am completely against that. XD**_

 _ **Anyway, Hope you enjoyed.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Wow... Almost 2 months. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned the story, however, I have been trying to find a stopping point. I haven't lost interest in the story per se, but I've been busy with other stuff that I've kinda been putting it off. So, there will be this chapter, then an epilogue. Most of you were probably wondering what would future plans be, concerning the Betas and Hunters, they will be last mentioned in the epilogue.**_

 _ **For now, this chapter mostly contains fluff. So will the epilogue.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10:**_

Silence followed suite for a long time after the Beta's confession.

Gabriel seemed to be in a state of vapor lock, as if he couldn't comphrehend the words.

"I'm sorry...? Come again?" He finally spoke in a light demanding voice.

Anna adverted her gaze elsewhere. "He forced me to. He was preparing the pack for the future generation."

Gabriel remained silent, unsure how to react to the news.

"I know... He broke the law, which means I have too, but... Please don't kill me for it, I-"

" _Kill_ you? What on earth makes you think I'd do that. This was not your fault." Gabriel finally spoke up.

"But... The baby-"

"Will be welcomed in the pack as our own. Unless... you have no interest in it...?" Gabriel asked.

"No! I mean, yes, I mean... I'd like to keep it." Anna said.

Gabriel nodded, "Then that's all that matters. We'll talk more on this later. Go get some rest."

Anna nodded, before finally leaving their presence.

"That's just cruel." Sam suddenly spoke up.

"What?" Gabriel focused on him in confusion.

"What they did to her." He said, suddenly feeling the similar anger Gabriel must have felt earlier.

Gabriel sighed, "Calm down, Sam. You stopped me from going after them, don't make me change my mind."

Sam immediately tried to calm his anger.

"Now. Let's go check on our brothers." Gabriel said, trying to change the subject.

Sam nodded, following the Alpha to the house.

Gabriel had only made it to the doorway before he suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Sam asked as they peeked through the slightly open door.

A smile spread across his face at the image before him.

Castiel and Dean were both asleep, in the same bed, both keeping close to each other.

"It would seem, that Castiel is well taken care of." Gabriel smiled lightly. "How about, we turn in as well?"

Sam nodded, returning his focus onto the other Alpha.

They left the house, leaving the other two to their peaceful rest.

* * *

When Castiel first awoke, he was warm, and an all too familiar scent filled his nose.

He opened his eyes to find Dean sleeping next to him, his head buried against his chest.

He looked so peaceful, all Castiel could do was smile.

Carefully and cautiously, he brushed his hand up Dean's side, stopping at the side of his neck, caressing his mark.

Dean hummed in his sleep, but didn't awake. Yet.

While he was taking in the feel of his mate, he also surveyed the bandages on his own neck and stomach.

His body was slightly sore, but he could feel most of the wounds healing nearly completely.

After a few minutes, Dean stirred.

The first thing he noticed, was that he was nuzzled into Castiel's chest, which he didn't recall doing.

The next thing he n oticed was a hand caressing his neck.

Suddenly remembering all the injuries, he pulled away as if he'd been stung. "Oh. My god. I'm sorry."

Castiel's hand fisted into his hair, stopping him short, bringing him back down, "It's fine, Dean. I'm fine."

With that, he closed the distance between them, pressing a chaste kiss against the Omega's lips.

When he didn't reply, Castiel tried again, putting a little more feeling into the kiss.

Finally, Dean seemed to snap out of his hazy state, replying to the kiss with intense need.

The kiss was deep, but gentle at the same time.

Dean cautiously ran his hand up Castiel's side, avoiding the bandaging.

Castiel attempted to move closer to the Omega, but didn't get far without gasping at the sudden sharp pain.

Dean immediately pulled away, looking into the Alpha's eyes worriedly.

"You okay, Cas?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just a little sore. I'm going to need to get up soon, or the pain will never leave." Castiel said.

"Yeah, ok. But not right now." Dean said, holding him back down as the Alpha tried to move.

Castiel focused on Dean again, "Whenever did you become so caring?"

A smile spread across Dean's face, "I think I always have been. Even if I haven't shown it."

Castiel returned the smile with his own.

"... I love you, Castiel." Dean finally couldn't hold the words back any longer.

The smile faded from the Alpha's lips, a look of surprise and bewilderment taking its place.

His eyes filled with so much emotion in that short time.

He pulled the Omega back down, until their foreheads rested against one another.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words. Because I love you too." Castiel answered.

Dean smiled against him, but was mixed with a tremble and a formation of tears that formed without his permission.

"Dean?" Castiel pulled away, suddenly worried about the Omega's sudden change.

"God damn it, Cas. If you've been waiting this long, why didn't you tell me before you took the risk of getting yourself killed?" Dean said, his chest suddenly tightening as the vision of that night came into mind. The black wolf laying helplessly on the ground.

Castiel let out a breath, feeling sudden guilt at the Omega's words.

"I'm sorry, Dean." He managed, even though he knew he owed a lot more than just an apology.

"Don't leave me, Cas. Ever. I won't be able to take it." Dean pleaded, burying his nose into the Alpha's neck.

Only to him, could he ever let himself feel vulnerable. Knowing he'd be safe nonetheless.

Castiel took in a sharp breath, feeling his mate's torn emotions, "I will never leave you. I _promise."_

He ran his hand through Dean's hair comfortingly, trying to encourage him to lighten up.

However, Dean only pulled away when he heard the door behind them open.

He turned to it alertedly, eyes focused on the newcomer.

Naomi, another Beta.

Dean couldn't hold back the growl that escaped him.

Naomi glared at him, "You have no right to growl at _me._ In fact, you shouldn't be in here."

"Naomi." Castiel spoke up, moving slightly to focus on her, "You will not talk to my mate with such disrespect."

Dean inwardly smiled, his chest fluttering at the way his Alpha spoke for him.

Naomi stared at him, bewildered, but quickly covered it with a smile, "Of course. But, with all due respect, Dean, you're going to have to move so I can better examine Castiel's wounds."

Dean didn't want to do that either, however, Castiel reached out to his tense shoulder, which easily dropped his guard.

With the silent assurance, Dean reluctantly moved off of the bed, allowing Naomi room to tend to Castiel.

Now that he was up, he noticed that the bandages on his stomach and neck were lightly red, where blood had shown itself from the inside, and Dean wondered if he was still bleeding.

Naomi ran her hand down the length of the bandage on his stomach, testing to see if Castiel would react to it.

He did, only wincing lightly.

"This is going to need to be changed. Dean, can you bring more bandages please?" Naomi asked without turning to him.

Dean complied, shuffling around to find the tape.

While he did so, Naomi carefully removed the bloodied bandages from Castiel's body.

When Dean had finally returned with the fresh bandages, he got a clear view of the Alpha's injuries.

The bites down his chest and stomach had healed enough that the bleeding had stopped, but it still looked bad.

Soon enough, the wounds were covered with white patches.

His sights trailed up to Castiel's neck, where Michael had bitten.

It was only then that he realized that he had bitten the side that Dean had marked himself.

Michael's bite wasn't a Mark, but the scar there made Dean's mark barely visible.

Naomi was about to cover that part too, which broke Dean from his trance.

" _Don't_." He managed simply.

Naomi glanced up at the Omega, a mix of confusion and irritation formed in one.

"Don't cover that one." He expanded his words.

Naomi opened her mouth, nearly ready to refuse the request, but closed it soon after.

Castiel had calmly and quietly told her that it was fine.

Naomi stood up, now finished bandaging the rest of him.

"You better not open any of those wounds." She said, before leaving.

It was silent for a while, Dean glaring at the door.

"It's fine, Dean. She won't be back for a while." Castiel's voice almost immediately made him relax.

"So. How bad is it?" Castiel brought him out of his thoughts again.

Dean finally focused on the Alpha's eyes, occasionally glancing at his neck.

He slowly reunited with his Alpha again, carefully leaning over him.

"Does the bite ruin the mark?" Dean asked, unsure how those things worked.

He just knew he couldn't see his mark past the injury.

"No. It's permanent. It'll always be there." Castiel answered.

After another few minutes of silence, the Alpha reached up to caress the side of Dean's neck, taking his focus off of the injury, and back to him.

"It'll heal." He said assuringly.

Dean nodded slightly, before carefully laying back down, keeping close to him.

He managed to rest his face into the crook of Castiel's neck.

He nuzzled it lightly, feeling the heat radiating from it.

The smell of dried blood hit his nose, and a light growl escaped his throat.

Dean didn't care if he was an Omega or not. If anyone tried to hurt Castiel again, he'd kill them.

His tongue carefully ran across one of the marks that the bite had made, cleaning some of the blood as he did so.

Castiel gasped in reply, but it wasn't of pain. In fact, he slightly bared his neck, giving him more room.

This encouraged Dean to continue, lips and tongue roaming the area.

He might not be able to heal him, but he felt satisfied to get most of the wound cleaned.

Castiel was breathless above him when he finally finished, Dean's lips slowly trailing up to his chin, then up until their lips met.

He couldn't get enough. Seeing his Alpha near death seemingly brought them closer than any other normal mating bond.

"Good morning little bro." Gabriel suddenly sounded into the room

Dean jumped up alertedly, surprised he hadn't even heard the other Alpha come in.

"Mmmm. You seem to be getting better." Gabriel said, not looking the least bit apologetic for ruining the _moment._

"What do you want, Gabriel?" Castiel finally asked, managing to sit up a little.

Gabriel gave him a look, "The last time I saw you, you were bleeding out and unresponsive. Am I not allowed to come visit?"

Castiel's eyes lowered, silently apologizing.

"Anywho. I just came in to say we're going on a hunt. Coming?" Gabriel asked, switching his attention to Dean.

"I can." Castiel spoke first.

Gabriel gave Castiel an annoyed glance, "I wasn't asking you. You're not going."

"Yeah. I'll be right out." Dean spoke up before either could said anything else.

"Alright then. We're leaving in five." Gabriel said, giving his brother an assuring glance, before leaving.

When they were alone once again, Dean sighed, "Well. That's one way to wake up in the morning."

"You _should_ go hunt. You haven't anything proper for a week now." Castiel said, managing to sit up more, his back now fully rested on the head of the bed.

"Neither have you." Dean countered.

"I'm an Alpha, Dean-"

"Yeah, y'know, if you're going to one day make me Alpha, that quote of yours won't work anymore. Besides, I don't even have to be one to know that you're lying. Whatever we bring back, I'm bringing you about half of it." Dean said.

Castiel didn't reply or try to prove his point. He just smiled.

"Now. I'm going to go before he barges in here again." Dean continued, but as soon as he made it off the bed, Castiel grabbed his arm, pulling him back down, capturing lips in a long parting gift.

When they finally pulled away, Dean wasn't sure he wanted to leave again.

"I'll be back soon." He finally managed, pressing a light kiss to the Alpha's forehead, before leaving the room.

He was greeted by a bright sun, forested surroundings, and a few pack members, all gathered and ready for a hunt.

It felt different being surrounded by all the familiar and unfamiliar faces of the pack again.

Dean finally went to go join Sam, who welcome his company happily.

 _"So. How's Cas?"_

 _"He's fine. His wounds are pretty much starting to heal up."_ Dean said.

" _\- You ready Dean?"_ Gabriel sounded beside him.

The Alpha was making his way to the front, all the other assisting wolves awaiting order.

Dean took one last glance at the Pack house, then back at Sam, then to Gabriel, _"Yeah."_

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, everything is pretty much a smooth ride from here. Once again, I'm sorry I couldn't try to extend it. I came up with some ideas, but couldn't fill the in-between, plus it would have probably made this story with a lot more chapters, and the fact that I haven't updated like I should...**_

 _ **I think we'd just like an epilogue, right?**_

 _ **Everything will still be explained there. It won't just be like everything was forgotten.**_

 _ **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Epilogue

_**A/N: Important announcement at the end.**_

 _ **Chapter 11: Epilogue**_

 _THUD!_

Dean's back hit the ground so hard, his whole body shook, making him slightly light-headed.

A large black wolf stood over him calmly, " _I think you almost had it that time."_

Dean growled lightly, _"I would have if you didn't have to cheat all the time."_

 _"I wasn't cheating. I just saw an open advantage, and took it."_ Castiel replied.

Dean finally pushed the wolf off of him, who willingly backed away to let him up.

 _"You know what. I give up."_ Dean sighed, shaking his form, grass and leaves falling away from his grey fur.

" _Ah-Ah. Alphas don't quit. They get up and try again. Try a different motive. Imagine me as someone you hate if you have to."_ Castiel assured.

Dean glared at him, _"I'm looking at him, but it hasn't worked so far, has it?"_

Castiel chuckled, " _What have I told you, you don't hate me. You need to think harder. Someone you_ _ **hate.**_ _Someone who really makes your fur stand on end."_

Dean stayed quiet for a few seconds, taking in the Alpha's words.

 _Someone he hated..._

Soon, Castiel could sense the change within Dean.

His eyes seemed to darken and harden with anger.

Dean charged the Alpha once again, but he leapt out of the way when he was inches away.

Castiel quickly and swiftly returned back to Dean, preparing to go for the throat.

Dean managed to shake the Alpha off of him, before returning the favor, sinking his fangs into Castiel's neck, dragging him down to the ground, keeping pressure on his throat to keep him down.

After a few seconds, Castiel let out a quiet whine, rolling fully onto his back as a sign of submission.

Dean quickly released his neck, slight worry and guilt running through him, however, he didn't move from having the Alpha pinned.

Castiel stared up at him, almost out of breath.

"Impressive. Mind telling me what you were thinking?"

Dean stayed silent, as if he had been stuck in a trance, unable to process the question straight away.

Finally, he focused on his eyes.

" _ **You.**_ " He breathed out.

Castiel's features changed to that of confusion.

If his hatred came from _him,_ did he really-

" _I was thinking about anyone who would ever try to hurt you."_ Dean finished his sentence.

Castiel relaxed at the words, relieved that he had proven his thoughts wrong.

" _Well, if that's what helps you fight, use it."_ He finally said.

Dean's eyes changed to that of guilt, " _I'm sorry I took it out on you. I didn't hurt you did I?"_

 _"No. And you weren't taking it out on me, this was practice. I'm training you, and if we're to learn to fight like an Alpha, we're gonna walk away with a couple scratches."_ Castiel assured.

Dean sighed, forming a short nod.

After a few seconds, the moment was ruined by the sounds of a growl behind them, and a pair of small fangs were attacking on of Dean's hind legs.

It didn't hurt much, but forced his attention nonetheless.

A pup stood behind him, bravely trying to pull his hind leg from the ground, in attempts to move him.

" _Well. Look at the little champ. Someone's ready to be an Alpha."_ Castiel said as he observed too.

Finally, Dean let the pup have its way, moving off of Castiel to let him up.

Afterwards, the pup released his leg, running over to the rising black wolf, jumping up at one of his paws, barking playfully.

After a few seconds, he switched his attention back to Dean, trying to climb up him next.

Dean grimaced at the actions, trying to get away from him, but he kept following.

"Jack? There you are. I-I am so sorry if he interrupted you." Anna ran up to the three.

"Of course not." Castiel said, as the pup returned to the mother.

"Alright. Well... I went to hunt, which is probably why he got away. I should go feed him now. Goodbye, Alphas." Anna said, lowering her head slightly as a sign of a submissive bow.

It was short, before she slowly turned around to leave.

The pup followed, but stopped to glance back at the two for a few seconds, before resuming his trot after Anna.

"Ugh. Kids." Dean scoffed after he had changed back.

"What's wrong with them?" Castiel asked quizzically.

"Nothing. They're just... too hyperactive." Dean shrugged.

Castiel chuckled, "I guess you should feel lucky I can't get you pregnant then."

Dean shot Castiel a look of shock and slight disgust, a blush uncontrollably forming on his face.

Castiel noticed and smiled wider, "I am teasing, Dean. I would respect your wishes. You don't care for Jack because he is hyperactive. That's ok, I still think you'll come around."

Dean scoffed, looking out to where the pup had disappeared.

Suddenly, his attention was torn away when Castiel pushed him back into a tree, walking along with the movement.

Their lips reunited in a deep yet chaste kiss.

Dean hummed against his lips, slightly brough by surprise, but he wasn't complaining.

One of Castiel's hands played with the front of Dean's shirt, while the other gently fisted into his hair.

 _THUD!_

Next thing he knew, Dean was on the ground once again, one of Castiel's hands now gripped around his throat.

Dean instinctively reached up to grab the Alpha's arm, but it didn't budge.

Castiel didn't have a tight grip on it anyway. He could still breathe.

Finally, he just stared up into the Alpha's eyes in confusion.

Castiel smirked, "Remember Dean. An opponent will always attempt to distract the other. Take them by surprise."

When Dean processed the words, he almost wanted to tell Castiel ' _fuck you'_ but it changed to something else.

"Well..." He breathed out, "I hope they don't all try to kiss me to do it."

Castiel's smile widened by the reply, before slowly leaning back down, pressing his lips to Dean's again.

The kiss was softer this time, and Castiel's hand had completely loosened on his throat, now gently caressing the side of his neck.

Dean submitted again, already sensing that this kiss was real, and not some sort of leverage.

"I think we've done enough for the day, what do you say?" Castiel asked huskily.

"Mmhm." Was all Dean managed before their lips reunited again, suddenly forgetting about the outside world.

* * *

Gabriel and Sam were laying in the grass, staring up at the clear blue skies and the sun roaming it.

"I _thought,_ we were supposed to be training?" Sam said, turning to his Alpha.

" _Hey."_ Gabriel turned to meet his eyes, "It's not my fault that having your ginormous body on top of mine turns me on."

Sam laughed, a small wave of heat rushing to his face.

"I swear, everything I _do_ turns you on." He said, semi-jokingly.

"Damn right it does." Gabriel agreed, slowly moving to lean over the Omega/soon-to-be Alpha.

"Oh no. _No."_ Sam spoke up when he saw the look in his eyes.

Gabriel hummed, leaning down to nuzzle the side of his neck.

His hands trailed down his front, until it reached his jeans.

"Gabe. We _just_ got dressed... _again."_ Sam complained, he had just warmed up too.

"Hm. Then maybe you should just start wearing nothing." Gabriel replied, sending small kisses down to his upper chest, easing off the shirt as he went further.

A moan escaped Sam's throat without his permission.

"I love you to death, Gabriel. But sometimes you can be a pain in the ass." Sam managed to keep fighting for self-control.

"And you like it." Gabriel answered, his lips now worshipping the Omega's bare chest.

Sam groaned, partially in irritation and partially in pleasure.

"Fuck it." He finally gave in, pulling at the Alpha's hair until their lips reunited in a heated kiss.

"No Sammy." Gabriel managed in between kisses, "Fuck _me."_

Sam wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or moan at the command, but he would surely follow it.

* * *

Through the year that had passed, the pack returned to normal.

There weren't as many pack wars.

Hunters still came around, but once again, they weren't too hard to deal with.

Michael and Luciffer both had yet to be seen or heard from.

Gabriel had once again said with ease they that they were _hopefully_ dead.

Anna had given birth to her pup, in which she agreed with the Alphas that he could be future leader if and when the time came.

It wasn't common that a wolf with no bloodline to the Alphas could become leader if and when the time came.

It wasn't common that a wolf with no bloodline to the Alphas could become leader, but, when was the pack ever normal?

Ever since Castiel and Gabriel returned with their mates, things changed.

Surprisingly yet thankfully, the pack never protested towards the ordeal, they were still Alphas, and would always stand by them.

Of course, for a while, some wolves still treated Sam and Dean as to that of their _rank,_ but with their mates to defend them, they would back off.

Especially now since the Omegas were finally learning and earning their rightful place next to their Alphas.

The pack lived in peace once more.

* * *

 _Or did they?_

* * *

 _ **A/N: So... The reason it took me so freaking long to find an ending to this... I couldn't. There were so many plots I was leaving unfinished. I felt as though I let Michael and Lucifer off way too easily. It really bugged me. So, around the end of November, I started getting future ideas for this story. Just some fun fluff thoughts that I thought I'd write but never really publish, but then... I started building an actual plot.**_

 _ **This slightly boring story probably doesn't deserve a sequel, but... I insist. If the ending to this bugs you as much as it does me, maybe you'd think so too.**_

 _ **I don't want to give too much away, I just want to warn you that the sequel will be really, really, dark.**_

 _ **I'm still planning it all out, but it's really becoming an interesting plot.**_

 _ **So, with this news in mind, I've decided maybe you wouldn't have to wait for monthly chapter updates if I try to write the whole story at once, then post the chapters one by one. This might take a while, as the whole 2-month in planning is still going on, so, if you want a sequel or think it sounds interesting, if you haven't already, favorite/follow me so you can get updates. I will tell you that the title of the story will be called "Twisted Fate", so... That's the end of this story for now.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


End file.
